Cardfight Vanguard: The Ties That Bind
by Dreamy Whiskers
Summary: Damon is a shy, timid boy with a troubled past and fearful secret. Oscar is your typical, happy-go-lucky highschool club captain. Ellen is the silent heiress of a rich and prestigious family. Together, can these three highschoolers win the National High School Vanguard Championships?
1. Turn 1: Cards, Table, Action!

So, this is my first ever fanfiction that I've ever decided to finish through, and the first to make it online. I'll try to give a good representation of the game, in addition to description of units. I'm writing under the impression that the reader at least knows some cards. There will be custom cards, kept at a bare minimum, and if actually shown in play (if their skill is actually activated, as opposed to being simply shown in damage), I will put their card stats at the bottom.

I'm still unsure whether or not to put up next-chapter previews and "Card of the Day"'s, so post your thoughts in the review section!

 **Disclaimer:** I've been inspired by "Vanguard Blue Hour" by Digidramon, and so the formatting is based on theirs. I encourage you to read their story if you haven't done so already. In addition, all cards and the card game/anime Cardfight! Vanguard itself is property of Akira Itou and Bushiroad.

* * *

 ** _"This story takes place a little further in the future—_**  
 ** _There are now billions of card game players in the world, to an extent where card games have become a necessity, a part of our lives. The most popular of them all? Vanguard."_**

* * *

 _A massive, scarlet, ironclad dragon faced down, towards a gallant knight, adorned in shining armor; its golden, bead-like eyes burning with a demonic fury. The knight retaliated with his own gaze, glowing with intense determination. Around them, a backdrop of ruinous rubble and earth served as the stage for their contest of strength; flames of destruction danced and cracked across the ground, like a crowd of spectators screaming in sheer ecstasy._ "Attack, my ace! Burn him down with the flames of apocalypse!" a man exclaimed, turning his card sideways.

"No...guard." his opponent stammered, and in a few moments, a single card flew into a neat line of five others, bringing the total to six. "You fought well." the victor complimented, holding out his hand.

"Thanks. You too." the other reached out, making a handshake as the crowd around the enormous stadium burst into incomprehensible noise.

A teenage boy, huddled in a cocoon of a blanket, gazed at the screen of his laptop as it displayed the event in real time. He was so entranced in the game, that he barely heard the smashing and screaming of his mother at the door. Finally, frustrated at her son's lack of compliance, she kicked the door open, fuming like a wildfire.

"Damon. if you don't get changed and come down right this instant, you're going to be late for your first day of high school. so get your butt out of bed!" jolted from his position, the boy nearly sent his laptop flying into the air.

"Yes, mother." he muttered, before getting ready. As he was packing his bag, he picked up a deck of cards in a glossy black case, staring at the dark, faded reflection of his face on the material. "I'll be counting on you today, as usual."

The clock struck 4 in the evening, a time where the school truly burst into chaos. As soon as the sacred bell rang, students would rush out into the corridors and hallways, flood down the stairs, and scatter out through the gates. Yet, there were those who would stay for clubs, and out of all of them, even surpassing the football club in popularity, Unity High's famous Vanguard Club was the most lively. In fact, it had so many members, that the school had prepared a separate facility for it. A light summer breeze blew, with Damon's ruffled dark hair moving gently in the wind. Clutching his deck, he stepped shyly into the Vanguard Club 'gym'. They had renovated it, so it did not feel like a regular gym. Once inside, the young man looked around, noticing a man tending to what seemed like an in-built shop, and to the side, a door. He pushed them open, and cautiously moved through. Inside the spacious area were several tables, each with two people standing on both ends, with the occasional spectator. Distracted, Damon did not notice another young man trotting up to him.

"Hello. You must be new. Are you here to join the club?"

"Um, yes." Damon replied, startled. "Is there anything I have to do?"

"Nope! All you have to do is be here. It's all about having fun." the young man answered, a smile stretched across his face. Seeing the shorter one confused and awkwardly staring down at his feet, he felt the need to push a little. "So, since you're already here, want a game?" Quiet but eager, Damon nodded.

They strode over to an unused table, and sat down on respective chairs. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm Oscar, nice to meet ya." the young man said, as he took out his deck of cards.

"Damon. Um, n-nice to meet you t-too." the boy stammered, picking up his cards cautiously, as if they were fragile goods.

"So Damon, do you know the rules? I'd be glad to give a tutorial."

"Um, no it's fine. I'm pretty familiar, I think."

"Well then, let's get started, shall we?" with that, both fighters placed a face-down card from each of their decks, before shuffling and placing their cards down. They then each drew 5 cards, with the two of them both returning any undesired cards back to the deck, reshuffling, and redrawing the same number, as was proper preparatory procedure. Playing a simple game of rock-paper-scissors, Damon was the victor, deciding the first player.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" they both exclaimed, turning their cards over.

"Girl Who Crossed the Gap!" Oscar announced.

"Greedy Hand!" Damon commented, in an attempt to speak louder.

 _The scene shifted to a circus stage on Planet Cray, spotlights on and moving around, beams of rainbow light. Banners and stage props lined the awesome arena, as the two young men stood on both ends of the battlefield; a scene conjured by their imagination. In a flash of lilac light, Oscar's misty figure transformed into the aforementioned unit, features changed to match his own. Clad in a male black gymnast suit with red highlights, in addition to a black and red cape, the young man struck a pose, twirling a feather in his hand._ **[Girl Who Crossed the Gap-5000 Power]**

Damon's image of himself was consumed by a crimson flash, replaced by a white-haired boy in a dark bodysuit, floating whimsically in the air. He adopted Damon's unsure, doubtful expression, and his timidness was reflected in his own brown eyes. [Greedy Hand-5000 Power]

"Um, I go first. Draw!" the youth drew a card from the top of his deck, adding it to his hand. He then placed a card from his hand on the Vanguard circle. "I ride Dimension Creeper. Then with Greedy Hand's effect, he moves to a Rearguard circle." He moved the card from underneath Dimension Creeper to the circle behind it.  
 _Greedy Hand, raising his hand in farewell, morphed into a puddle of bluish green, which then rose up into the hair, forming a monstrous face. However, in contrast to the image of the unit on its card, Damon's mental image depicted a more timid-looking monster. Behind it, the same white-haired boy appeared, smiling._ **[Dimension Creeper-7000 Power]**

"I can't attack, so it's your turn." Damon stated, smiling a little.

"Yup. Draw." Oscar made the action, before swiftly placing his own card on his own Vanguard circle. "I ride, Purple Trapezist! With Gap's effect, I move her to the rearguard." _The original Vanguard disappeared in a bright burst of lilac, revealing Oscar's own rendition of the female trapezist; a man dressed in purple, dark horns jutting out of his head. Pale long hair flowed down to his legs. A girl in a black and white dress appeared behind him, giggling._ **[Purple Trapezist-6000 Power]**

"With a boost from Gap, Trapezist attacks your vanguard!" Oscar turned his cards sideways, before moving his hand to the top of his deck. "I don't guard." Damon mumbled.

"Drive Check, no trigger." He took the top card, revealing it face-up.

 **[Drive Check-Dusk Illusionist, Robert-No Trigger]**

 _Purple Trapezist, with a great leap, made a graceful somersault before driving her leg into Dimension Creeper, the force causing it to recoil._ "Damage Check!" Damon revealed the top card of his own deck, putting it into his damage zone with a disappointed look.

 **[Damage Check-Blade Wing Faolan-No Trigger]**

"I end my turn. You alright there? You look a little winded." Oscar noted.

 **Oscar Hand: 6**  
 **Front Row: (Empty)(Purple Trapezist)(Empty)**  
 **Back Row: (Empty)(Girl Who Crossed the Gap)(Empty)**  
 **Damage: 0**

 **Damon Hand: 5 Front Row: (Empty)(Dimension Creeper)(Empty)**  
 **Back Row: (Empty)(Greedy Hand)(Empty)**  
 **Damage: 1 (1 Unflipped)**

"Oh! I-I'm fine. A-anyway, um, draw!" the raven-haired boy stammered, doing so. Taking one of his hand cards, he played it onto the field. "I ride Emblem Master!"  
 _Crimson aura formed around Dimension Creeper, transforming it into a more humanoid figure._ **[Emblem Master-9000 Power]**

"Call!" Damon exclaimed, placing more cards in separate circles around the vanguard position.

 _In a flash of light, two units appeared, flanking each of Emblem Master's sides. An ominous carriage pulled by a violet, deathly headless horse on one side, and a caped young man atop a levitating throne of gold and scarlet on the other._ **[Hades Carriage of the Witching Hour-8000 Power] [Squallmaker Vampir-9000 Power]**

"Hades Carriage attacks the vanguard!"

"Guard, Rainbow Magician!"

 _Rolling on its course, the olden vehicle charged into its target, before being stopped in its tracks by a white-clad magician, shielding his leader from harm._ **[6000 Power + 5000 Shield=11000 Power]**

"Er, Emblem Master..." he turned his vanguard card sideways, indicating the attack. He did the same for Gap, signifying the boost.

"No guard." Oscar stated, calmly. He glanced over his hand, realizing that even if he guarded, he would lose valuable advantage. His eyes narrowed.

In response, his opponent revealed the top card, a red flash enveloping the card, the Draw Symbol shown clearly on the top right corner. "Drive Check. Get! Draw Trigger! I give the power to Vampir, and draw." He drew an extra card.

 **[Drive Check-Hysteric Shirley-Draw Trigger]**

 _Holding out his arm, Relic Master summoned an orb of purple and blue light, before blasting a ray of energy, leaving nothing but ash and smoke in its wake. Purple Trapezist struggled to stand, gasping for breath._

"Damage Check." Oscar gritted his teeth, seeing no symbol on his own card, placing it into his damage zone.

 **[Damage Check-Dusk Illusionist, Albert-No Trigger]**

"Relic Master's skill, I Soul Charge 3 cards!" Damon cautiously paid the cost by flipping over a face-up card in his damage zone, and moved the top 3 cards underneath his vanguard.

 **[Soul Charge-Blade Wing Reijy-No Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge-Dark Knight of Nightmareland-Critical Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge-Cursed Doctor-Heal Trigger]**

He grimaced at the loss of two triggers into his soul, before reaching for his last card, turning it. "Now for Squallmaker!"

"Guard! Popcorn Boy!" his golden haired opponent retorted, putting down his card on the Guardian Circle.

 _The vampire raised his arm, before pointing his finger at the injured Trapezist, sending a flurry of white bolts in his direction._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]** _In retaliation, a young boy appeared in a flash of light, taking the bolts so that his leader could escape. Unable to take it anymore, he disappeared into scattered lilac motes._ **[6000 Power + 10000 Shield = 16000 Power]**.

"I-I end my turn." Damon mumbled.

 **Damon Hand: 5**  
 **Front Row: (Squallmaker Vampir)(Emblem Master)(Hades Carriage of the Witching Hour)**  
 **Back Row: (Empty)(Greedy Hand)(Empty)**  
 **Damage: 1 (0 Unflipped)**

 **Oscar Hand: 4**  
 **Front Row: (Empty)(Purple Trapezist)(Empty)**  
 **Back Row: (Empty)(Girl Who Crossed the Gap)(Empty)**  
 **Damage: 1 (1 Unflipped)**

"That was quite a turn, huh." Oscar commented, making a draw and standing his units. "Let's step it up a notch, eh?" At this point several people had gathered around them, whispering and watching intently.

"He's fighting the club captain?"

"He doesn't stand a chance..." Damon could make out the words, and was slightly surprised. "Y-you're..?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you. Though, really, does it make much difference?"

"Erm, not really..."

"Exactly." the blonde smiled, before placing a card onto his Vanguard. "Ride! Dancing Princess of the Night Sky!" _On the circus stage, Trapezist faded away in a burst of sparkles, and in his place stood an elf dressed in a colorful costume, and cute patterns on his cheek, adopting Oscar's golden hair and violet eyes._ **[Dancing Princess of the Night Sky-8000 Power]** "I then activate her skill. Counter Blast." he flipped over a card in his damage zone, and fanned his deck. He carefully searched out a single card, and moved it into his soul.

 **[Soul Charge-Darkside Princess-No Trigger]**

"Call." _To Princess's side, appeared a scantily clad lady in a magician's outfit, complete with a top hat; behind her, a young woman resembling a humanoid rabbit covered in pink fur winked at the audience._ **[Card Dealer, Jacqueline-9000 Power] [Midnight Bunny-7000 Power]** _And with that, the preparations are complete._ Oscar mused, turning his cards sideways. "With a boost from Bunny, Jacqueline attacks."

"I guard Carriage with Blitz Ritter." Damon retorted, flashing said card. _In an accumulation of crimson pixels, a gray demon morphed in front of Hades Carriage, swatting the projectile cards Jacqueline had thrown with precise aim. The refracted magical projectiles had flown in various directions, exploding into flowers of light on contact._ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power] [8000 Power + 10000 Shield = 18000 Power]**

"Now it's Princess's turn." Oscar enunciated, as if he were commenting throughout a circus show. _With Gap supporting her from behind, the graceful acrobat flew into the hair, grabbing onto a swing to prepare her attack._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"I don't guard." "Drive Check." he smiled, showing the card to his opponent. "Get. Critical Trigger. All effects to my vanguard." **[Drive Check-Poison Juggler-Critical Trigger]**

 _Bubbling with energy, Princess hopped down from her spot in the air, landing upon Emblem Master, before sending him recoiling back with a kick in the guts._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 18000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Damage Check." Damon responded, shocked from the unexpected critical. He revealed the next two cards of his deck, and placed them down.

 **[Damage Check-Dimension Creeper-No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check-Killing Dollmaster-No Trigger]**

 **Oscar Hand: 3 Front Row: (Card Dealer, Jacqueline)(Dancing Princess of the Night Sky)(Empty)**  
 **Back Row: (Midnight Bunny)(Girl Who Crossed the Gap)(Empty)**  
 **Damage: 1 (0 Unflipped)**

 **Damon Hand: 4 Front Row: (Squallmaker Vampir)(Emblem Master)(Hades Carriage of the Witching Hour)**  
 **Back Row: (Empty)(Greedy Hand)(Empty)**  
 **Damage: 3 (2 Unflipped)**

A few gasps and 'ooh's sounded from the audience around them. The fight had gotten intense. The coach had taken a break from his duties, now gazing at the game from afar, and two girls had come over from their game, one of them pushing past people and the other following with a deadpan expression. She stared, cold ruby eyes scanning, assessing the scene. Her companion was too busy cheering and making a fuss to really pay attention.

"Scarlette, please, be quiet." she murmured, with a deathly undertone; enough to get the girl in question to reluctantly stop her movements and stay silent.

Standing his units, and drawing, Damon ignored the commotion around. He gazed upon one card, his ace, "Blade Wing Reijy", shining with an aura of rage and angst. _Dark Irregulars...outcasts._ He felt a slight tug at the back of his mind like a switch. In reaction, everything around him began to whirl and twist, and, letting go of hissense of reality, the world went black. His eyes darkened, and he made a smirk; one enough to send a chill down one's spine. "Oh? Interesting. I guess it's time to come out and play~" he mused, the timidness completely erased from his voice and expression.


	2. Turn 2: The Demon Unleashed

**Turn 2: The Demon Unleashed**

* * *

"Oh? Interesting. I guess it's time to come out and play~" Damon mused.

 _What is this strange feeling I have...I feel...a little bit scared, actually. How...?_ Oscar had to keep himself from shaking. There was something clearly different about his opponent now.

 _"Dance for me, Destruction Wing...leave nothing in your wake! I ride... **Blade Wing Reijy**!"_ he placed the card down with such force, it was as if a shockwave of terror had emanated from the circle.

 _Emblem Master's figure vanished in a pillar of blood-red mist. Menacing lightning had struck the area where he once was, leaving a man clad in black and gold in the aftermath. He spread his six obsidian razor-like wings, glimmering under the moonlight. He roared in a mix of agony and rage, like a psychopath about to rampage through the land. Yet, in his eyes was a slight glow of sadness; of loneliness._ **[Blade Wing Reijy-10000 Power]**

"When this unit appears on the Vanguard Circle, I choose one of my rearguards, and place up to three copies of it from my deck to the soul." He fanned his deck, placing three copies of Hades Carriage into the soul. "Here, Hades Carriage's skill activates. For each copy in the soul, it gets 2000 power."

 _His wings twitching, Reijy sliced Hades Carriage in the side, dark energy flowing from the demonic creature into the man, and in return, said demon glowing with crimson aura._ **[Hades Carriage of the Witching Hour-14000 Power]**

"I call Killing Dollmaster" the raven-haired fighter stated, his voice laced with pure sadism.

 _Behind Hades Carriage appeared a young girl in a puff of crimson smoke. Several ghastly dolls floated in the air above her, like eagles ready to strike._ **[Killing Dollmaster-7000 Power]**

"Vampir attacks Jacqueline."

"I guard with Darkside Princess." Oscar retorted, placing said card on the board. **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**

"Go forth Reijy."

 **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

Scanning the cards in his hand, the Pale Moon player noted that he needed the cards in his hand. They were too valuable for the next turn. "No guard."

"Drive Check. Twin Drive." Damon announced, revealing the top two cards of his deck. The first flashed yellow, causing him to chuckle in glee. "Got it. A Critical Trigger."

 **[Drive Check-Dark Knight of Nightmareland-Critical Trigger]**

"I give the critical to Reijy, and the power to Hades Carriage."

He revealed the next card.

"No trigger. How fortunate for you. Now unleash it Reijy... _Blade Feather Downfall_!"

 **[Drive Check-Succubus of Pure Love-No Trigger]**

 _The fearsome man rose up into the air, his hands forming spheres of spilling ebony particles. He then jetted down, ramming his fists into Dancing Princess, the particles cutting into her like multiple blades. The unit screamed in pain._

"Damage Check." Oscar responded, grimacing at the results of his opponent's drive check. "Got it. Draw Trigger. I give the power to my vanguard, and draw." He did so, after placing the card into the damage zone. The second card was not a trigger, and, showing it to his opponent, Oscar set it down with the rest of his damage.

 **[Damage Check-Rainbow Magician-Draw Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check-Darkside Mirrormaster-No Trigger]**

"Hades Carriage." **[14000 Power + 7000 Power + 5000 Power = 26000 Power]**

"No guard." Oscar placed another card into his damage zone in response, frowning at the sudden turn of events.

 _The Carriage now had its victim, crashing and sending the already weak Princess spinning into the ground, pummeled and crushed._

 **[Damage Check-Midnight Bunny-No Trigger]**

"I end my turn. Enjoy your next turn while it lasts." Damon chuckled darkly.

 **Damon  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: (Squallmaker Vampir)(Blade Wing Reijy)(Hades Carriage of the Witching Hour)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Greedy Hand)(Killing Dollmaster)  
Damage: 3 (2 Unflipped)**

 **Oscar  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: (Card Dealer, Jacqueline)(Dancing Princess of the Night Sky)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Midnight Bunny)(Girl Who Crossed the Gap)(Empty)  
Damage: 4 (3 Unflipped)**

"Woah.."

"Isn't he in a pinch now...?"

"What just..?"

The crowd was in awe and shock. The game had just flipped over in huge favor towards Damon. The girl with the amber eyes was startled as well, before she regained her composure, pulling back her pale, almost white locks.

"Stand and draw." Oscar did so, and grinned slightly at the timing of his drawn card. "I don't know what just happened with you, but, I'll finish it here!" he pulled a card from his hand, and slapped it onto the board. " _Take the stage, mesmerize, and dazzle! Ride,_ _ **Dusk Illusionist, Robert!**_ "

 _Dancing Princess's battered body was enveloped in an explosion of violet glow, and a new unit stood in her place. An elf in a purple suit, smiling at the audience and tipping his hat to them like a true gentleman._ **[Dusk Illusionist Robert-10000 Power]**

" _Unveil the curtains, and shine on the stage of the future!_ _ **Stride Generation!**_ " he announced, discarding a card from his hand to the drop zone. **[Stride Cost-Masquerade Bunny-Grade 1+2 = 3]**

 _Just as quickly as he appeared, the Dusk Illusionist smiled and put his hat back on, waving as he vanished in a burst of light, replaced by another elf in a dark outfit._ **[Miracle of Luna Square, Clifford-15000 Power + 10000 Power = 25000 Power]**

"A Stridden unit gets the Power of the Vanguard before it. Its Heart." Oscar explained. "Now you'll get a taste of what Miracle of Luna Square, Clifford, no, Pale Moon is capable of. I call Robert to rearguard."

"Amusing. I hope you don't bore me." Damon mused, placing his hand on his chin.

"I'll make you eat those words. Robert, attack Vampir!"

"I guard with Hysteric Shirley."

 _The purple-clad magician fired a bolts of electricity from his hat, only to be countered by a newly-appearing girl's own lightning bolts. She disappeared just as quickly as she came, leaving a scatter of red motes._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**

"Tsch. Jacqueline attacks, with a boost from Bunny! With her Generation Break, as long as I have at least one face-up G Unit on my Vanguard circle or G Zone, I get to Soul Charge, and call a card from my soul." Oscar flipped over a card in his damage zone, added a card to his soul, and pulled out his Purple Trapezist from the soul.

 **[Soul Charge-Dusk Illusionist, Albert-No Trigger]**

 **[Purple Trapezist-6000 Power + 2000 Power = 8000 Power]**

"Then with Trapezist's skill, I swap Robert for a card in the soul." He made the motion, pulling out Darkside Princess.

 **[Darkside Princess-9000 Power]**

"I guard with Dark Knight." Damon replied, showing the card to his opponent, before placing it into his drop zone.

 _The girl sent a flurry of cards out at Reijy, an estranged mystical energy wafting towards Clifford._ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power** ] _Instantaneously, two figures popped out beside Clifford, Robert lost in the dazzling gleams. Darkside Princess and Trapezist stood, smiling in contempt. The cards were knocked away by a knight's battle axe just before they managed to hit their target. Jacqueline frowned in disappointment at her second failed attempt._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"In that case, Clifford, attack!" Oscar retorted, turning the G Unit sideways.

 **[25000 Power + 5000 Power = 30000 Power]**

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check! Triple Drive!" Oscar said, making use of the G Unit's stronger ability to check the top 3 cards. The first two were negligible, but the third caused Damon to lose his composure, if only for a short moment. "Get! Critical Trigger! Critical to Clifford, and power to Darkside!"

 **[Drive Check-Darkside Mirrormaster-No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check-Dusk Illusionist, Robert-No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check-Nightmare Doll, Mirabelle-Critical Trigger]**

 _Clifford let loose a flurry of dark bolts with his staff, each striking Reijy painfully, driving him down on his knees._ **[Miracle of Luna Square, Clifford-30000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Damage Check." Damon let the top 2 cards of his deck fall into the damage zone.

 **[Damage Check-Succubus of Pure Love-No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check-Squallmaker Vampir-No Trigger]**

"I activate Clifford's skill, calling Dancing Princess of the Night Sky from the soul to rearguard. She also gets extra power." he moved the aforementioned card from underneath his Vanguard to the position previously occupied by Jacqueline, sending Jacqueline to the drop zone. **[Dancing Princess of the Night Sky-8000 Power + 2000 Power = 10000 Power]**

"Two more attacks..."

"And on top of that, they're both powered up..."

"Is this it?" the crowd murmured, doubtful of the outcome of this fight.

"Dancing Princess attacks Carriage!" Damon quietly placed the card into his drop zone.

"Darkside Princess attacks with a boost from Trapezist! With her skill, that's another 5000 power!" Oscar exclaimed.

"Guard. Cursed Doctor. Succubus. Vampir intercepts." The youth threw down two cards from his hand, and moved Squallmaker Vampir from his field with the rest of his guardians.

"Aw. That's too bad. Oh well. At least it was fun, right? Darkside Princess moves back into the soul, and Clifford to the G Zone. That's all."

 **Oscar  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: (Dancing Princess of the Night Sky)(Dusk Illusionist, Robert)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Midnight Bunny)(Girl Who Crossed the Gap)(Purple Trapezist)  
Damage: 4 (2 Unflipped)**

 **Damon  
Hand: 1  
Front Row: (Empty)(Blade Wing Reijy)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Greedy Hand)(Killing Dollmaster)  
Damage: 5 (4 Unflipped)**

"Stand and draw." Damon drew a card, and stood his units.

Oscar glanced over the cards in he had left for defense. ' _A perfect guard, and 20000 shield. It should be enough to survive this turn.'_

"Final Turn." Damon declared, smirking, earning gasps and murmurs from the crowd.

"In his current situation? No way." the girl muttered.

"Is something exciting gonna happen?" Scarlette wondered aloud, excited.

"Just try and fulfill that promise." Oscar retorted, slightly worried.

" _Take me to the lonely pinnacle of strength, and reveal it! The potential I seek!_ _ **Stride Generation**_ _!"_ his opponent yelled, slapping a card down, and placing his own G Unit on the field. "Abominable One, Gilles de Rais!" **[Stride Cost-Blade Wing Reijy-Grade 3]**

 _The moon resonated, and took on a blood-red hue. Reijy was surrounded in a crimson whirlwind of blood and aura, and once it dissipated, in his place was a large, crimson throne. A border of gold adorned it, and the very chair emanated an aura of superiority. Atop it sat Gilles de Rais, looking down upon Robert and the Pale Moon units. He adopted Damon's raven hair and dark eyes, now glowing with crimson bloodlust. "All of immorality is right here." he murmured, a malicious smile stretched across his pale, moonlit face._ **[Abominable One, Gilles de Rais-15000 Power + 10000 Power = 25000 Power]**

"That unit..." the pale-haired girl breathed.

"What's wrong, Ellen?" Scarlette pressed.

"Just watch. This may truly be Final Turn."

"I activate Dollmaster and Greedy Hand's skills." Damon announced, first moving Dollmaster into the soul, and placing the top two cards of his deck in with her. Greedy Hand followed, and Damon fanned his deck, picking out a single card and inserting it underneath his vanguard.

 **[Soul Charge-Cursed Doctor-Heal Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge-Flag Breaker-No Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge-Dimension Creeper-No Trigger]**

"This brings the soul count to thirteen." he commented. "I activate the skills of the two dimension creepers in my soul, soul charging four." His opponent could only look on in horror.

 **[Soul Charge-Cursed Doctor-Heal Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge-Flag Breaker-No Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge-Blade Wing Faolan-No Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge-Hysteric Shirley-Draw Trigger]**

"That amount of cards...do you want to lose by deck out?!" Oscar made out.

"It doesn't matter, because it ends here." Damon replied, placing the last card in his hand down. "I've saved the best for last. Lunatic Masquerade's skill. Because I have ten or more cards in the soul, he gets 4000 more power. Gilles de Rais." He turned another copy of Rais over from his G Zone. "With 15 cards in the soul, he gains power and his attack cannot be guarded by grade 1 or higher units."

 _Lunatic Masquerade and Rais were both enveloped in crimson aura, with 15 dagger-like lights forming around Rais._ **[Abominable One, Gilles de Rais-35000 Power][Lunatic Masquerade-11000 Power]**

"Attack."

 _It's no good, I can't block that now that Mirrormaster is disabled..._ Oscar thought. "No guard!" The raven-haired youth drive checked. 'As long as he doesn't get a critical...'

"First."

 **[Drive Check-Blade Wing Reijy-No Trigger]**

"Second."

 **[Drive Check-Blade Wing Reijy-No Trigger]**

"Third."

 **[Drive Check-Blitz Ritter-Critical Trigger]**

 _Glaring down, Rais raised his hand, before letting it fall, as the sickly gold arrows struck down at Robert, cutting him down._ **[Abominable One, Gilles de Rais-Power 46000-Critical 2]**

Oscar watched helplessly as two cards fell into his damage zone, making a total set of six. He had lost. There was a moment of silence, before Damon picked up his cards, leaving the premise, ignoring the gasps and whispers behind him.

Damon got out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Where...how..." he mumbled, peering around, and taking in his newfound environment. It was his own room, and his things were neatly set on his desk. The raven-haired youth crawled out, finding a note stuck on his deck case. Promptly after reading it, he crumpled it and dropped it into the trash. _I'm strong...no, he's strong. The other me...and that's fine as it is. I'm just the vessel for the demon._

* * *

So, I've decided to do a Chapterly Vanguard, where I either: showcase a key card in the chapter, do a deck profile of a featured character, or discuss the featured clan! This time, it's going to be the Card Showcase!

 **Abominable One, Gilles de Rais**  
Grade 4/15000+/Triple Drive!  
Dark Irregulars/Vampire  
 _Behold, all of immorality is over there._

 **Card Effects:**

[Stride] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-[Choose one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them] Stride this card on your (VC) from face down.  
[ACT](VC)[1/Turn]:[Choose a face down card named "Abominable One, Gilles de Rais" from your G zone, and turn it face up] If the number of cards in your soul is ten or more, this unit gets [Power]+10000 until end of turn. Then, if the number of cards in your soul is fifteen or more, until end of turn, this unit gets _"[AUTO](VC):When this unit attacks a vanguard, until end of that battle, your opponent cannot call grade 1 or greater cards from hand to (GC)."_. If the number of face up cards in your G zone is two or more, this unit gets [Critical]+1 until end of turn.

 **Lore:**

 _This legendary vampire is feared for his malice, surpassing all in the millenium he lived. It is well-known that he was once a human, but who converted him into a vampire is still a mystery. The old and the young, males and females, humans and dragons, demons and ogres...innumerable lives owe their deaths to this vampire. Rumours claimed that he had once feasted on the blood and flesh of a deity._

 _His most fearsome attribute is that he destroys and slaughters for no meaning. Never did he wreak havoc for the obsession of war or domination. It is simply the ultimate nature of a demented yet mighty being to devastate and devour as he wills._

 _Gilles de Rais the vampire had spent centuries gorging on the living ones since his vampiric birth. He single-handedly drove a multitude of species to the edge of extinction, and sent one quarter of Dark Zone's residents to their afterlife. The power-thriving lords finally put aside their own pursuit of Dark Zone domination and joined hands before he became literally invincible, and the coalition managed to put an end to this mightiest vampire of the time._

 _During the expedition, the archdemon leading the coalition of lords could not but tremble, pointing his shaking finger to Gilles de Rais and instructed the army, "Behold, all of immorality is present there."_

 _Afterwards, the name of the destroyer "Gilles de Rais" itself has become a horror that almost none would dare to speak out, and from some time on, only the title "Abominable One" is remembered by the mortals._

Disclaimer: Lore credit goes to Bushiroad's official lore for this card.


	3. Turn 3: The Wheels of Fate

Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy in real life. *bows in apology*

I've decided to have all Chapters from here on out be around 4000 to 5000 words long, since that gives me more freedom to include more detailed fights. I sincerely apologize for this slight inconsistency, and any inconveniences it may have caused. *bows once more* Without further ado, here it is, Turn 3!

 **Turn 3: The Wheels of Fate**

* * *

"In the 21st century, where card games still paled in comparison to board games like chess, and sports like football..." the History teacher's words were drowned out by Ellen's own thoughts, as she stared at a certain raven-haired boy, positioned in the desk right in front of her. She was brought back to the events of the day before.

 _Lunatic Masquerade and Rais were both enveloped in crimson aura, with 15 dagger-like lights forming around Rais._ _ **[Abominable One, Gilles de Rais-35000 Power][Lunatic Masquerade-11000 Power]**_

" _Attack."_

' _It's no good, I can't block that now that Mirrormaster is disabled...' Oscar thought. "No guard!" The raven-haired youth drive checked. 'As long as he doesn't get a critical...'_

" _First."_

 _ **[Drive Check-Blade Wing Reijy-No Trigger]**_

" _Second."_

 _ **[Drive Check-Blade Wing Reijy-No Trigger]**_

" _Third."_

 _ **[Drive Check-Blitz Ritter-Critical Trigger]**_

 _Shocked, Oscar watched as two cards fell into his damage zone, making a total set of six._

"Ms. Winslet, if you could please tell us which country revolutionized the gaming industry?" Ellen snapped back to reality by the rather loud tapping the teacher made on the board.

"Japan. Their outstanding leaps and bounds within the gaming industry spread to the rest of the world as they globalized their products, thus revolutionizing the gaming industry, and giving rise to card games as legitimate professional games on the level of several sports in that time period." she enunciated in a robotic voice.

"V-very good." the teacher complimented, slightly shocked, before regaining his composure and continuing on with the class. The fair-haired girl simply gazed off into the distance, patiently waiting for the mundane session to end, a blank expression drawn upon her face.

In due time, the school bell rang, releasing the students from their restraints once more, the youths all filing out of the classrooms.

"Are you interested in him?" a voice beside her mused. Ellen slid her books into her bag, before turning to her self-proclaimed best friend. Her company wasn't overly overbearing or considered a nuisance, so she didn't mind at all. If anything, she had warmed up to the fiery-haired girl.

"In who?" she pretended she had absolutely no idea what her friend was talking about.

"You know who."

"No really, I don't."

"Damon Redhart." Scarlette let out an exasperated groan, admitting defeat.

"I'm not." Ellen sighed. "He just...fascinates me."

"Isn't that the definition of 'interested in'?" the ginger questioned.

"Not in that way." by now, they had exited the classroom and were on their way to the Vanguard Club, making their way down the hallways. "Just...there's something really off about him. How he seems like two different people at the same time...and more than that, he just came in one day and beat the club's strongest member." she murmured ruefully, with her companion staring back at her, confused.

 _Damon's eyes darkened, and he made a smirk; one enough to send a chill down one's spine. "Oh? Interesting. I guess it's time to come out and play~" he mused, the timidness completely erased from his voice and expression._

The two girls entered the lobby of sorts, nodding their greetings to the coach at the counter before continuing on into the gym. They passed by several occupied tables, students hollering, chatting, and overall having a good time.

"Ride!"

"Attack!"

"Aw, no guard!"

The duo came to a table, with club captain Oscar sitting at one end, and facing him, a younger boy, most likely a freshman, with a look of determination.

"Holy Squire Dragon attacks Albert!" the boy exclaimed.

 _The great silver dragon rose up into the air, its powerful wings glimmering in the moonlight, sending streaks of light across the sapphire windows of the several skyscrapers surrounding the battlefield. The sacred creature held out its claws, forming a vermilion sphere of energy, carefully aimed at its adversaries, a man dressed in an indigo tuxedo, a dark wand and hat in both hands, and a similarly dressed magician in purple._ **[Transmigratory Dragon, Holy Squire Dragon-26000 Power]**

"Whew! That's a powerful attack! Unfortunately..." Oscar revealed a card from his hand, drawing a look of shock from his opponent. "Perfect Guard."

"Drive Check!" the boy drew three cards from his deck, revealing nothing. "Aw, too bad."

 _The sphere of energy quickly amassed into a full shower of fiery bolts, reflected away just in time by the crystalline mirrors of a young girl, explosions forming around the field._

"Turn...end." there was a look of dismay exhibited by the youth.

"Hey, cheer up Daniel. You've only just started playing and you've already come so far." Oscar reassured, drawing a card from his deck. "Stride Generation! Miracle of Luna Square, Clifford!"

 _The two magicians dispersed into lilac motes, before reforming into a dazzling elf, the spotlight of the full moon shining upon him and the circus performers surrounding him._

"Clifford, attack the Vanguard!"

 _Clifford_ _tipped his hat and bowed, twirling his amethyst scepter before tapping it lightly on the ground. As if it were responding to the touch of magic, the ground erupted with light, enveloping the knights in his way in purple flame, the brave warriors screaming in pain, before their cries were lost in the explosion of light._ **[Miracle of Luna Square, Clifford-31000 Power]**

"Damage Check, no trigger." Daniel replied, revealing the checked card.

 **[Damage Check-King of Knights, Alfred-No Trigger]**

The youth frowned, slightly disheartened as he placed the card with the remaining six in his damage zone.

"Did you have fun?" Oscar asked, picking up his cards.

"yeah! It was a lot of fun!" Daniel smiled back, remembering the excitement he felt while playing, as he collected his own cards.

"Um, h-hello..." Damon stammered, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh! If it isn't our recent champion." Oscar stood up, ruffling the raven-haired boy's hair. "Welcome back."

"Y-you're not..." Damon was clearly shocked by Oscar's warm greeting, and lost his words for a moment. "...mad at me?"

"Now why would I be mad?"

"I-I...erm...nothing."

Ellen observed the exchange in silence, with her friend giggling and muttering nonsensical terms like "ship" and "sailed". _'There's no doubt about it. This person is strong. He defeated the club captain after all.'_ She clutched her deck firmly. _'If I can beat him...just maybe...'_ Determined, she walked up to him, ruby eyes calculating, firmly staring him in the eye.

"Fight me." she challenged coolly. Damon was slightly taken aback, before smiling weakly.

"Um, sure."

"This'll be an interesting fight." Oscar mused, as the two proceeded to set up the game, drawing cards as necessary.

"Why?" Daniel asked, puzzled.

Taking this moment to reveal her knowledge to the young newbie to the club community, Scarlette answered. "Ellen is one of the top-ranking students in our school, of course! And what's more, is that her family is well renowned for being wealthy and full of talented professional cardfighters!" she huffed triumphantly, causing the two boys to simply stare at her weirdly.

"Ready?" Ellen asked, placing her hand on her card.

"Of course." Damon's demeanor had changed once more, the shy boy taking a backseat.

'Again. It seems it only happens during fights. No matter. I'll find out through fighting him!' Ellen thought, before flipping her card over.

"Stand Up, Vanguard! Gunner Gear Dracokid!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard! Greedy Hand!"

 _Their imaginations placed their units within a dark cavern, golden light filtering through from an opening in the ceiling. The walls were made up of pale rock, jagged and cracked from the eons of erosion and natural weathering. Layers of moss blanketed the sedimentary stones, with some forming on the ground like liquid puddles of dark green. Vines hung around, draped like curtains in random places across the ceiling. The light from above revealed a monument; a statue of a warrior dragon with a sword firmly grasped in its claws. The ruins of a shrine devoted to the deities of time and space. In a flash of crimson light, Damon's astral figure transformed into that of Greedy Hand's, floating in the air like a whimsical spirit._ **[Greedy Hand-5000 Power]** _Opposite him, standing in front of the statue like its terrestrial guardian was Ellen, her pale creamy hair flowing in the wind. Her body was enveloped in a geyser of golden light, before it was replaced with that a stocky brown juvenile reptile. Gears extended from its back like spines. The creature, adopting her fierce ruby eyes, howled in anticipation._ **[Gunner Gear Dracokid-5000 Power]**

"Gunner Gear Dracokid...Gear Chronicle." Daniel commented, confused. "I've never seen that clan before."

"That's not very surprising, and I don't blame you." Oscar replied. "It's a rather rare clan, only used by certain people. They don't appear too often in packs."

"And she uses it..." Daniel murmured in respect.

 **Damon  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: (Empty)(Lunatic Masquerade)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Greedy Hand)(Empty)  
Damage: 0**

 **Ellen  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: (Empty)(Steam Battler, Ur-giru)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Gunner Gear Dracokid)(Empty)  
Damage: 1 (1 Unflipped)**

"Ride. Steam Fighter, Zimudar."

 _The clouds of dust and rubble cleared, revealing Zimudar, donning the female appearance of Ellen, carrying a portable cannon._ **[Steam Fighter, Zimudar-10000 Power]**

"Come forth, Summit Crest Gear Wolf." She placed said card down next to her vanguard, before flipping it sideways. **[Summit Crest Gear Wolf-7000 Power]** "Attack Masquerade."

"No guard." Damon responded, setting a card into his damage zone.

 **[Damage Check-Hades Carriage of the Witching Hour-No Trigger]**

 _The metallic wolf leaped into the air, its machinery and parts creaking and shivering as it glided. It came down on Masquerade, slashing the man with claws as sharp as knives. He grunted in obvious pain as the bronze creature hopped back to its position, staring defiantly back._

"With a boost from Dracokid, Zimudar."

"No guard."

"Drive Check, no trigger."

 **[Drive Check-Steam Maiden, Ishin-No Trigger]**

 _Zimudar readied her cannon, aiming at Masquerade. She easily found her target, and triggered the weapon, sending forth a bright beam of energy at the man, exploding on contact._

A card flew into Damon's damage zone, with no light obscuring it at all. He simply shrugged.

 **[Damage Check-Dimension Creeper-No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Ellen stated, surveying the field. _'So far things are going smoothly.'_

 **Ellen  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: (Empty)(Steam Fighter, Zimudar)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Gunner Gear Dracokid)(Empty)  
Damage: 1 (1 Unflipped)**

 **Damon  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: (Empty)(Lunatic Masquerade)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Greedy Hand)(Empty)  
Damage: 2 (2 Unflipped)**

"Draw." Damon murmured, picking up a card. He smiled briefly before playing his cards. "I ride and call Emblem Master."

 _Engulfed in crimson light, Lunatic Masquerade disappeared, replaced by a young man in a dark bodysuit, his long mane-like hair and eyes filled with hysteria matching Damon's own color scheme. Beside him formed a near copy of himself—a twin. However, this mirror copy had a greyish hair and darker eyes instead._ **[Emblem Master-9000 Power] x2**

"I attack with my vanguard Emblem Master." **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Guard, Steam Battler, Dadasig." Ellen retorted, placing said card on the guardian circle.

 _A young man appeared in a flash of gold, taking the magical blasts for Zimudar._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"Drive Check. Get, Draw Trigger. All effects to my rearguard Emblem Master." the raven-haired youth made a draw.

 **[Drive Check-Hysteric Shirley-Draw Trigger]**

"Emblem attacks Zimudar." **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

Ellen cursed under her breath, before declaring, "Guard."

 _A rabbit-like creature formed in front of her vanguard, blocking Emblem's blasts of bright light._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**

"Why guard all those attacks?" Daniel pondered aloud. "She could've at least let one through..."

"It's a defensive strategy." Oscar explained. "When Emblem Master hits a vanguard, he can Soul Charge three cards in one go. By blocking, she's denied him easy access to Dark Irregulars's powerful soul-related effects later on, or at least delayed the process." Daniel gaped before nodding in acknowledgement, looking back at the fight.

"So you know how to play against Dark Irregulars." Damon commented.

"Don't underestimate me." the blonde retorted. 'I'd have to be strong...no...stronger...to beat him.' Memories flashed through her mind; brief images of memory. A woman on her deathbed, a girl and boy crying in grief, and a man coming home with a look of pure regret. The images stopped, her mind arriving on a single memory.

" _I win again." a boy muttered coldly. The girl facing him could only look down in defeat._

" _Well done." a woman, probably in her 30s, complimented. "You have great potential, my boy. You, on the other hand," she turned to the little girl, who looked up in sadness. "you should stop playing. Be a lady instead, and carry out your duties as heiress in that way. You'll never be like your brother." she continued to praise the boy, despite not being his mother—simply a nanny representing the opinions of everyone around her. The girl could only run away, unnoticed, and cry in her room._

 **Damon  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: (Emblem Master)(Emblem Master)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Greedy Hand)(Empty)  
Damage: 2 (2 Unflipped)**

 **Ellen  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: (Summit Crest Gear Wolf)(Steam Battler, Zimudar)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Gunner Gear Dracokid)(Empty)  
Damage: 1 (1 Unflipped)**

"Draw." Ellen took a card from her deck. _'I refuse to stay in his shadow. And I will win, and then prove my strength.'_

" _Descend, fearful valkyrie, and cut down your enemies._ _Ride_ _,_ _ **Steam Maiden, Elul!**_ _ **"**_

 _Zimudar disintegrated into tiny golden pixels, and in a burst of radiant sparks, stood a young maiden, donning Ellen's long pale hair, and her sharp ruby eyes, one being obscured by an eyepatch. Skeletal wings of bronze metal stretched out from her back, giving her the appearance of an angel of death. She swung her sword, the air sliced and wind swirling in its powerful wake. A warrior woman with no emotions; gallant and stoic._ **[Steam Maiden, Elul-11000 Power]**

"I activate Elul's Soul Blast, superior calling Steam Maiden, Ishin from my hand. She gets five thousand power, and then I call Amber in front of Gear Wolf." Ellen did so, placing the appropriate cards down. **[Steam Maiden, Ishin-14000 Power][Steam Fighter, Amber-9000 Power]**

"Attack."

"Guard." Damon retorted, blocking. **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 14000 Power]**

"Elul."

"No guard."

"Drive check," Ellen checked the top two cards, the second shining with a bright red glow. "Get, Draw Trigger."

 **[Drive Check-Summit Crest Gear Wolf-No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check-Luckypot Dracokid-Draw Trigger]**

A card flew into Damon's damage zone, triggerless and dull.

 **[Damage Check-Blade Wing Faolan-No Trigger]**

"Amber!"

 _The gearoid sprang forward, his blade connecting with Emblem Master, sending him recoiling back._

 **[Damage Check-Emblem Master-No Trigger]**

 **Ellen  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: (Steam Fighter, Amber)(Steam Maiden, Elul)(Steam Maiden, Ishin)  
Back Row: (Summit Crest Gear Wolf)(Gunner Gear Dracokid)(Empty)  
Damage: 1 (1 Unflipped)**

 **Damon  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: (Emblem Master)(Emblem Master)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Greedy Hand)(Empty)  
Damage: 4 (4 Unflipped)**

"The damage is one to four, in Ellen's favor huh." Oscar commented. "It's going to be really hard to catch up."

"Stride Generation, Love Tempest, Kisskill Lira." **[Stride Cost-Blade Wing Reijy-Grade 3]**

 _Consumed in a crimson sphere, Damon's previous vanguard disappeared, instead reforming into that of a beautiful succubus, adopting Damon's deadpanned stare_. **[Love Tempest, Kisskill Lira-26000 Power]**

"I call Squallmaker Vampir and Killing Dollmaster. With a boost from Dollmaster, Squallmaker attacks. With his skill, I Soul Charge two, and he gets a power up." Damon slid two cards into the stack beneath his vanguard. **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power]**

 **[Soul Charge-Flag Breaker-No Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge-Dimension Creeper-No Trigger]**

In response, Ellen damage checked, expressionless as she revealed no trigger.

 _Squallmaker's wisps of azure flame struck Elul, searing her skin, leaving sizzling hot burn marks._

 **[Damage Check-Metalglider Dragon-No Trigger]**

"Lira."

"No Guard."

"Triple Drive," Damon checked the first. "First, no trigger."

 **[Drive Check-Dimension Creeper-No Trigger]**

"Second, no trigger."

 **[Drive Check-Lunatic Masquerade-No Trigger]**

"And third. Get, Critical Trigger. I give the power to Emblem Master, and the critical to Lira."

 **[Drive Check-Dark Knight of Nightmareland-Critical Trigger]**

 _The succubus, with an air of superiority, raised her hands, summoning two great whirlwinds, directing them straight at her adversary. The powerful winds knocked Elul back, causing the warrior to drive her sword into the ground to anchor herself._ **[26000 Power + 5000 Power = 31000 Power, Critical 2]**

Ellen frowned slightly, dropping two cards, unobstructed by trigger shines, into the damage zone.

 **[Damage Check-Steam Battler, Ur-giru-No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check-Steam Maiden, Arlim-No Trigger]**

"Lira's attack hits." Damon announced. "I Soul Charge two," he slid two more cards into the soul. "And if there are six or more cards in the soul, I draw a card." He did so.

 **[Soul Charge-Dimension Creeper-No Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge-** **Flag Breaker** **-** **No** **Trigger]**

"Emblem Master."

"Intercept. Amber." Ellen moved Amber from the rearguard to the guardian circle, before placing the card into her drop zone.

"I end my turn." Damon stated, calmly, placing Lira back into his Generation Zone.

' _You seem confident of victory, but once you see my ace, you'll be in for quite the shock.'_ Ellen thought, staring at the cards in her hand. _'Perfect.'_

 **Damon  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: (Emblem Master)(Blade Wing Faolan)(Squallmaker Vampir)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Greedy Hand)(Killing Dollmaster)  
Damage: 4 (3 Unflipped)**

 **Ellen  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: (Empty)(Steam Maiden, Elul)(Steam Maiden, Ishin)  
Back Row: (Summit Crest Gear Wolf)(Gunner Gear Dracokid)(Empty)  
Damage: 4 (4 Unflipped)**

"Stand and draw." Ellen drew, smiling. _"Those who hold power over time and space, lead me to the path of victory...Stride...Generation!_ _ **Fiery March Colossus!**_ _"_ **[Stride Cost-Steam Maiden, Elul-Grade 3]**

 _Elul took up her sword, swinging it up into the air, as a bolt of lightning struck down from above, creating an explosion of golden light. Once the aftermath cleared, Elul was replaced by a massive mechanic titan, armed with a plethora of missile launchers and weaponry. Fierce emerald eyes flashed through a dark strip on its head._ **[Fiery March Colossus-26000 Power]**

"Come to think of it, Ellen hasn't actually used any notable effects from her cards." Daniel pondered. "What exactly does Gear Chronicle do?"

"Well, Gear Chronicle is a clan that revolves around Striding, and most of their effects only unlock once both players reach grade 3. You'll see just what they specialize in during this turn." Oscar explained, once more.

"Go Ellen! Send him flying into space!" Scarlette screamed, pumping her fists into the air like a girl who had just had too much sugar.

"I call Gear Wolf to support Ishin."

 _Behind the woman appeared a second mechanical wolf, this individual plated in a glossy silver instead._ **[Summit Crest Gear Wolf-7000 Power]**

"With a boost from Gear Wolf, Amber attacks Faolan! I activate his Generation Break!" Ellen flipped over a card in her damage zone. "As long as I have one or more G units face up on my vanguard circle or my generation zone, I can activate his skill to send one of your rearguards to the bottom of your deck! I send Squallmaker Vampir back through the dimensions of time!" Damon did so. "In addition, both Gear Wolves's Generation Breaks net them an additional three thousand power when your rearguard is returned to the bottom of the deck." **[Summit Crest Gear Wolf-10000 Power][Summit Crest Gear Wolf-10000 Power]**

"No guard. Damage check." he revealed the top card, unobstructed by any glow.

 _Amber dashed forward, slashing at Faolan with his blade. [9000 Power + 7000 Power + 3000 Power = 19000 Power]_

 **[Damage Check-Succubus of Pure Love-No Trigger]**

"Colossus attacks. Skill activated." she flipped over her rested Gear Wolf, sliding it to the bottom of her deck. "I return one of my own rearguards to send back one of yours. Dollmaster! Thanks to that, Gear Wolf gets more power, and I activate Ishin's skill, so for her attack you can't guard with grade 0 units!" Damon placed it back in response, still calm and collected. "And, you cannot guard with grade 1 cards for this attack." **[26000 Power + 5000 Power = 31000 Power]**

"Guard." Ellen's eyes widened as he placed down 3 cards. "Emblem Master, intercept."

 _Three units appeared in a flash of crimson light, with Emblem Master moving forward to join them, taking the brunt of the titanic figure's missiles._ **[11000 Power + 30000 Shield = 41000 Power]**

"D-drive check. Triple drive. First, no trigger."

 **[Drive Check-Metalglider Dragon-No Trigger]**

"Second, get! Critical Trigger. All effects to Ishin."

 **[Drive Check-Steam Battler, Dadasig-Critical Trigger]**

"Third, no trigger."

 **[Drive Check-Steam Maiden, Elul-No Trigger]**

'It's okay. I still have Ishin's attack, that he can't block with grade 0 units!' she thought optimistically. "Ishin, finish Faolan off!" **[9000 Power + 7000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power = 27000 Power]**

"Guard. Lunatic Masquerade, Hades Carriage of the Witching Hour, and two Dimension Creepers." Damon replied, revealing the four cards that made up the rest of his hand. **[11000 Power + 20000 Power = 31000 Power]**

"I...don't believe it." Elen gaped, silent for a while.

"He...saved up all those cards for this one moment..." Oscar murmured, surprised as well.

"Are you done?" Damon asked, deadpanning.

"Y-yeah." Ellen quickly regained her composure, placing Colossus back into the G zone.

"Well, with Gear Chronicle's spin effects, Damon's lost quite a lot of resources and rearguards." Oscar noted. "It's going to be pretty uphill from here, depending on Ellen's hand cards."

"So...this is Gear Chronicle." Daniel murmured in awe.

 **Ellen  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: (Steam Fighter, Amber)(Steam Maiden, Elul)(Steam Maiden, Ishin)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Gunner Gear Dracokid)(Summit Crest Gear Wolf)  
Damage: 4 (2 Unflipped)**

 **Damon  
Hand: 0  
Front Row: (Empty)(Blade Wing Faolan)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Greedy Hand)(Empty)  
Damage: 5 (4 Unflipped)**

"Final Turn." Damon declared. "Stand and draw."

"I don't believe that. You've got to be bluffing."

Damon simply smirked coldly in response. Ellen gritted her teeth, preparing for the worst. _'I drew into too many grade 3s...I only have twenty-five thousand shield.'_

"I activate Greedy Hand's skill." Damon declared, sliding his rearguard underneath the vanguard, and fanned his deck, inserting another card into the soul.

 **[Soul Charge-Flag Breaker]**

"I call Hysteric Shirley."

 _Behind Faolan appeared a ghastly_ _girl, crazed and shimmering with electricity_ _._ **[** **Hysteric Shirley** **-** **4** **000 Power]**

"Seek Mate!" Damon declared, returning four cards back to his deck. He fanned his deck, looking for the right card, and aligning it next to his vanguard. " _Those who have reached the pinnacle of strength, vanquish those who would defy you. **Legion**_!"

 _Blade Wing Reijy formed in a swirling mist of red beside Faolan, growling in intimidation._ **[Blade Wing Faolan & Blade Wing Reijy-21000 Power]**

"When Blade Wing Reijy is placed on vanguard, I choose one of my Dark Irregulars rearguards, and put up to three copies from my deck to soul." He slid three copies of Shirley into the soul.

"That makes 11 cards in the soul..." Oscar murmured.

"Dark Irregulars gets stronger for each card in the soul, right?" Oscar nodded in response.

"I activate Dimension Creeper's skill from the soul. Since I have two in the soul, I Soul Charge four. With Shirley, I move her into the soul to add one more." he slid each card in and out of the soul appropriately, bringing the total number of cards to fifteen.

 **[Soul Charge-Flag Breaker-No Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge-Cursed Doctor-Heal Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge-Killing Dollmaster-No Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge-Blade Wing Faolan-No Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge-Hades Carriage of the Witching Hour-No Trigger]**

"Faolan's legion skill." Damon declared once more. "Since I have three copies of Hysteric Shirley in the soul, I retire three of your rearguards. _Gear Wolf, Gunner Gear, Amber, disintegrate into piles of ashes, those without power._ _ **Obsidian Destruction Wing!**_ "

"No..." Ellen murmured, placing all but Ishin into the drop zone.

"Why didn't he retire Ishin? He could've sealed off all of her intercepts that way." Daniel pointed out.

"Ishin has Resist, which means she can't be chosen by an opponent's effect." Scarlette explained.

"Since I have fifteen cards in the soul, Reijy gets an extra two criticals, and Faolan gets power and a critical until end of turn. Since Reijy has three criticals, Faolan gets more power."

 _The two units glowed with crimson aura, screaming in pain and ecstacy as they drew power from the lost souls of the unnamed soldiers throughout the battlefield._ **[21000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 31000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Legion attack." Damon rested his two vanguards.

"G-guard!" Ellen threw down what shields she did have, while moving Ishin to the guardian circle. "Intercept!"

 _A rabbit-like dragon, a young man with a giant gauntlet, and a young scantily clad woman in steampunk clothing appeared in front of Elul in brilliant flashes of gold. Ishin jumped forward with the rest, holding up her weapon in a defensive stance._ **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 36000 Power]**

"All it takes is one trigger." Damon murmured, smirking. "You're pressing your luck, aren't you?"

"Just shut up and continue." Ellen snapped.

"Twin Drive. First," he flipped over the card. "No trigger."

 **[Drive Check-Blade Wing Reijy-No Trigger]**

"Second." Damon smirked cruelly as the card glowed a brilliant yellow. "Get, Critical Trigger."

 **[Drive Check-Blitz Ritter-Critical Trigger]**

"I-it...can't be..." Ellen gasped.

 _Elul looked up valiantly as the two men were cloaked in a crimson aura, bloodlust showing through their maniacal laughs. They flew down on ebony sharp wings, each cutting the woman with sharp particles formed on their hands. The brave warrior screamed in obvious pain._ **[31000 Power + 5000 Power = 36000 Power, Critical 3]**

"It's not over yet." Ellen regained her composure. "Damage check, first. No trigger."

 **[Damage Check-Steam Maiden, Arlim-No Trigger]**

"Second...come on." she flipped over the card cautiously smiling as it glowed a gentle emerald. "Get! Heal Trigger!"

 **[Damage Check-Steam Maiden, Ulul-Heal Trigger]**

"She got a heal trigger..." Oscar noted.

"Just one more. Go Ellen!" Scarlette cheered, almost punching a passerby.

"Third..." Ellen placed a card from her damage zone to the drop zone, reaching for the next card of her deck. She closed her eyes momentarily, before revealing it. Her responsive expression was despondent. "...Critical Trigger..."

 **[Damage Check-Steam Battler, Meshda-Critical Trigger]**

"Not a heal. I guess that's it, then." Damon murmured, as the card fell in place.

"I lose." Ellen muttered. "I guess you're the real thing." Her opponent simply remained silent, collecting the rest of his cards.

"You put up a good fight." her opponent complimented, as if an invisible presence had ordered him to.

"With that strength, you'd easily make it to the school representative team." Ellen commented, clearing her own side of the table.

"If you say so." with that, Damon stood up, a certain light returning to his eyes. "U-um, thank you for playing me." he bowed.

"Wh-wha-" Ellen, annoyed, stood up as well. "What's with that sudden change in character?!"

"I-I, um, uh."

Their audience simply laughed as the blonde tormented the raven-haired boy with layers of questions and lectures.

' _The shop team, huh...'_ Oscar thought, frowning slightly. _'Last year I'd be pretty confident about having a place, but this year...'_ he shook his thoughts away, stepping forward.

"While we're still here, why don't we keep on going?" he held up his deck.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Scarlette raised her hand, taking her position at a table eagerly.

"What nonsense." Ellen crossed her arms, staring at the fight that had just begun. _'I...need to get stronger. I won't be able to beat him as I am now. I can't waste time messing around.'_ She quickly accepted a challenge from another passing student, readying her cards.

" _Stand up, Vanguard!"_

* * *

 **Chapterly Vanguard**

 **Clan Profile: Gear Chronicle**  
 _It is an army that appeared abruptly from the mysterious gate called "Interdimensional Gate", excavated from Dark Zone's ancient ruins. Led by Gear Dragons with the power to transcend space and time, the army keeps on traveling across all eras and dimensions. Those who synchronize themselves with the minds and power of Gear Dragons are welcomed to join the interdimensional transcendence journey as comrades. The nations of Cray are cautious about their actions, and proceed to inspect them, but their purpose remains unknown._

Gear Chronicle's playstyle involves card effects that act similar to the manipulation of time. As a result, they have several cards that either return rearguards to the bottom of the deck, replace rearguards with those of a higher grade, restrict the types of cards an opponent can guard with, and even under certain conditions, reward the player with an additional turn!

 **Custom Cards:**

 **Blade Wing Faolan**  
Grade 3/11000/Twin Drive!  
Dark Irregulars/Human  
 _Don't you feel it? Your essence, your soul, slowly evaporating, and becoming my power._  
 **Card Effects**  
 **Legion 21000** "Blade Wing Reijy" _(If your opponent's vanguard is grade 3 or greater, this unit may return four cards from your drop zone into your deck once, search your deck for the specified card, and Legion)_  
[ACT](VC):[1/Turn][Counter Blast (2)] If this unit is in Legion, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one card from your soul. For each card with the same name as that card in your soul, choose one of your opponent's grade 2 or less rearguards and retire it. Then, if the number of cards in your soul is fifteen or more, this unit gets [Power]+5000/[Critical]+1.  
[CONT](VC): If your legion mate's critical is three or greater, this unit gets [Power]+5000 until end of turn.


	4. Turn 4: Nurturing a Battered Soul

Sorry for updating so late! I had a bit of stuff going on in real life. Any way, without further ado, here it is! The fourth chapter!

 **Turn 4: Nurturing a Battered Soul**

* * *

 _Stormy clouds drifted over a battle-hardened clearing, with savage peaks and rough cliffs overlooking the area. Lightning crackled and thunder roared in the sky. The chaotic phenomenons of nature flashed viciously as the battlefield flickered bright and dark repeatedly. On one side stood an army of thunder dragons, roaring and screeching with hunger for victory. Opposite stood a troop of flowery knights, glaring valiantly at their opponents as they took up their swords._

"Gauntlet Buster Dragon attacks!"

"I don't guard..."

The leading dragon raised its massive arm, bringing it down in a furious bolt, crushing the vanguard of the knights, a white-clad young woman under its weight.

"Damage check, no trigger." the crushed boy murmured, placing the top card of his deck into damage.

 **[Damage Check-White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia-No Trigger]**

"Ha! I win again, loser!" the young man opposite him sneered. "Damn, you're just too weak. Even using that girly clan, Neo Nectar." The boy only looked down in defeat.

"Heh. Whatever. Get ready to get beaten tomorrow, too!" the red-head jeered, with his two companions jeering in unison. They left.

"Why don't I ever win..." the boy muttered, teetering on the brink of tears. "It's always, always like this..."

The boy got up, almost dropping his cards, and ran out of the club area, making sure nobody would notice him, not even his older brother who had just entered with a raven-haired friend.

"...so basically, we get new cards about a day before official release!"

"U-um, cool! I'd like to get my hands on the new Dark Irregulars..."

 _Why cause Oscar any more unnecessary trouble?  
_

"So how was school today?" it was dinnertime, and supper had just been laid out in the Copperfield household.

"It was alright, Mum." Oscar took a sip out of his soup. "Just the usual."

"And Vanguard? How's the club going?"

"Great. More and more members have joined."

"It's truly wonderful how the club you started two years ago has grown so much." his father had spoken now, smiling as he munched on his salad.

"It was thanks to a lot of support, I guess." the young man answered modestly.

"And how was your day, Aaron?" Oscar's younger brother looked up from his bowl.

"It was okay." he murmured quietly. "I guess I'm not too hungry today. Thanks for the food." he stood up and left.

"Wait-"

"Mom, I'll go talk to him." Oscar cut in, standing up. "I'll finish my food later." the older brother went up the stairs, in pursuit. He reached the front of his younger brother's room, knocking. "Can I come in?"

There was no answer.

Oscar tried opening the door, noticing it was locked. "Did something happen today? You know you can talk to me about anything."

There was no answer.

Oscar sighed, turning to leave, when the door opened. "Come in." Aaron's voice was barely audible, and there were red marks under his eyes. The older sibling walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Oscar..." Aaron paused, inhaling and exhaling. "I want to quit playing Vanguard."

"What?" his older brother was clearly shocked. "Why? You loved Vanguard..."

"Yeah. I did." he murmured, remembering the day his brother got him into the game.

" _Look at these cards! Aren't they cool?"_

" _They are! I want to learn how to play! Teach me, please!"_

"Then what changed?"

" _I want to play Neo Nectar! They look so beautiful..."_

" _I guess I'm going with Pale Moon! I've always liked the circus!"_

"It's not your fault, nor is it anyone's." Aaron sighed. "I guess people just see me as Oscar's whimpy little brother. They don't like you being popular, so they take it out on me." he wrapped his arms around his legs, sniffling. "It doesn't help that I play Neo Nectar, either."

"I...I didn't know..." Oscar murmured softly.

"Of course not. It's always when you're not around. And that happens more often these days." he picked up his deck, pondering whether or not just to toss them away.

" _Hm...let's see. Right! Image it! Yourself as a brave knight or even a mighty dragon! Your Vanguard on Cray will be your avatar!"_

" _That's so cool!"_

" _I know, right? You can be strong even if you're not physically strong in real life."_

"Does this happen every day?" Oscar questioned, eyes full of pain.

"Yes." a bare whisper.

The two siblings sat there in silence, one on the verge of crying himself to sleep, and the other too shocked to say a word. Eventually, one broke the silence.

"You can get stronger." Oscar murmured.

"It's already been a year since I started. I'm not going to get any better overnight."

" _Aw, I lost." Aaron murmured, setting a card into his damage zone._

" _It's just your first time. There's always room for growth!" Oscar reassured, smiling. "Practice makes perfect!"_

"Then I'll help you get better." Oscar stood up. "You've finished your homework, right?" the other nodded. Oscar smiled, pulling out his deck from his pocket. "Just watch. You'll be sending those bullies running home once I'm done with you."

"Let's have a look at your deck." Oscar said, as Aaron laid out his cards in order of grade.

"Musketeers, huh." the blonde murmured, as he traced his fingers over the cards.

" _White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia. She looks so graceful! I've decided! She's going to be my avatar!" a younger Aaron exclaimed, excited._

" _Even though she's a female unit?" Oscar pressed._

" _Does it matter? I just like her art..."_

"I should've just played something like Gold Paladins." Aaron sighed in defeat. "Maybe then it'd soften the blow."

"You could," Aaron was about to nod in agreement, before Oscar continued. "But then, would it feel the same? Winning with a deck just because others think it's strong? Because it's 'manly'?"

"I-I...no, it wouldn't." There was a renewed hope within his gray eyes now. Oscar grinned.

"So, with this deck, the focus is to call out more rearguards, so more copies of Silvia would do you good."

"But, she only has 7000 power as a grade 2."

"Yes, but Musketeers also replace their rearguards with stronger ones, so it's not an issue." Aaron only nodded, realizing the merit in the suggested card.

"And Cecilia. She's going to be your ace card. For that you really need to know how your deck is supposed to work. Your winning image."

" _Imagine it! Your moment of victory and glory!"_

Outside, the moon shone brilliantly in the midnight sky, no clouds obscuring its pale glow. Below, on the surface of the earth, was a small, weakened sapling, battered from countless objects smashing it into the ground. Yet, almost as if it was encouraged by the light of the moon, it grew; it rose up into the light, and throughout the night, its condition would improve, until the morning sun rose into the pale dawn horizon. Upon the earth, the sunlight flashed. The plant had bloomed into a beautiful white lily.

"Wake up, Aaron." Oscar nudged his brother awake. "Or you'll be late for school."

The younger blonde nodded in response, groggily waking up.

School had ended, and the bells had rung, the herald of the beginning of club activities. The two brothers stepped into the Unity High's Vanguard Club area, passing through the main doors into the Fight Area. It was still early, and not many people had arrived yet. However, in the usual corner of the enclosed space was the trio of bullies who had tormented Aaron for god knows how long.

"Fight me." Aaron challenged, his deck close to his chest. Oscar stood next to him.

"Aw, are you that eager to lose?" the bully sneered, his two companions in the back cackling.

"Things are going to be different today, Brent." Aaron retorted, glaring back defiantly.

"Heh. Is it because your big brother is holding your hand?" they jeered again.

"Nope. Today it's just him." Oscar replied coolly, stepping to the side.

"Well, it doesn't matter." the leader of the group shrugged. "Let's get started, pipsqueak." The two sat at an open table, setting up their cards.

"Stand Up, Vanguard! Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard! Broccolini Musketeer, Kirah!"

 _The battlefield shifted to a lush forest, with massive trees reaching the sky, the canopy but a blanket over the grassy land beneath. Speckles and dapples of sunlight penetrated through the thicket, showering the natural arena in warmth. In a flash of vermilion, Brent's astral figure transformed into that of a stocky boy with fiery ginger hair._ **[Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu-5000 Power]** _Opposite, Aaron's astral figure transformed into that of a young girl in a flowery outfit; she resembled a fairy. Her eyes gleamed grey, the same defiant look that Aaron had as he stared at his opponent_. **[Broccolini Musketeer, Kirah-4000 Power]**

"Ha! A different starting vanguard? And her power is even lower than Raisa's!" Brent laughed. "You must be desperate to lose."

"No. You're wrong. I modified this deck last night with Oscar's help. I won't lose to you." Aaron retorted, drawing a card. "I ride, Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth!"

 _Kirah hopped back, as a blond young woman rose up in a flash of lime-green light, flicking her sword._ **[Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth-7000 Power]**

"I end my turn." he stated.

 **Aaron  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: (Empty)(Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Broccolini Musketeer, Kirah)(Empty)  
Damage: 0**

 **Brent  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: (Empty)(Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Empty)(Empty)  
Damage: 0 **

"Huh, cute. Ride, Machine Gun Eradicator, Kanto!" Brent played down his card, before resting it. "With a boost from Linchu, attack!"

"No guard!"

"Drive check, no trigger."

 **[Drive Check-Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon-No Trigger]**

"No trigger." Aaron stated, showing his card.

 **[Damage Check-Red Rose Musketeer, Antonio-No Trigger]**

 **Brent  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: (Empty)(Machine Gun Eradicator)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu)(Empty)  
Damage: 0 **

**Aaron  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: (Empty)(Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Broccolini Musketeer, Kirah)(Empty)  
Damage: 1 (1 Unflipped)**

"Ride! Kaivant! With his skill, I retire Kirah to call out Ruth! Then call!" Aaron quickly placed down his cards, filling up the field with rearguards.

 _Kirah vanished into the earth as soon as Kaivant appeared, and in her place formed a flower bud, which bloomed into a green-clad young woman, with radiant golden hair._ [ **Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Kaivant-9000 Power] [Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth-7000 Power]** _To Kaivant's right formed another handsome young man, dressed in a neat dark green uniform._ **[Cherry Blossom Musketeer, Augusto-9000 Power]**

"Attack, Ruth!"

A card flew into Brent's damage zone, before he declared, "I don't guard Kaivant."

 **[Damage Check-Eradicator, Angercharge Dragon-No Trigger]**

"Drive check, no trigger."

 **[Drive Check-Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Rebecca-No Trigger]**

"Damage check." Brent revealed the top card, before sliding it next to the former one.

 **[Damage Check-Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld-No Trigger]**

 _The young woman jumped forward, slashing at the white-haired Eradicator opposing her._ **[7000 Power + 3000 Power = 10000 Power]** _Following her movements, Kaivant flew gracefully into the air, before cutting down the same man before he could come to._ **[9000 Power]**

"Last one, go! Augusto! With his skill, as long as I have a Vanguard with "Musketeer" in its card name, he gets three-thousand power points!" Aaron exclaimed, turning his card sideways.

"No guard." Brent declared, annoyed. "Damage Check, no trigger." He set the third card into his damage zone.

 **Aaron  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: (Cherry Blossom Musketeer, Augusto)(Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Kaivant)(Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Empty)(Empty)  
Damage: 1 (0 Unflipped) **

**Brent  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: (Empty)(Machine Gun Eradicator, Kanto)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu)(Empty)  
Damage: 3 (3 Unflipped)**

"Yes, just three more to go." Aaron murmured, optimism showing in his gray orbs.

" _Most Musketeer skills are one-for-one superior calls. That means you don't get more rearguards than you already do. That's why you only use them to draw out stronger units to mount a quick offensive."_

"So you've learned some new tricks, eh. Still," Brent drew a card. "It's just the same old deck! Ride!" he threw down a card on his vanguard circle.

 _Kanto disappeared in a bolt of orange, leaving a fiendish warrior in his place. His purple skin was illuminated in the sunlight, and his deep red eye shown with malice._ **[Fiendish Sword Eradicator, Cho-Jun-9000 Power]**

"I call Saikei and Koenshak." Brent declared, smirking as he set down the two cards.

 _Flanking Cho-Jun, were two units. A fiery-haired young boy, and a duo-wielding young man atop a flame-scaled dragon. Lightning crackled around the troop, brimming with suspense and anticipation of their next moves._ **[Assault Eradicator, Saikei-7000 Power] [Two-sword Eradicator, Koenshak-9000 Power]**

"With a boost from Linchu, go forth, Cho-Jun!"

 _The two warriors of Narukami were enveloped in a vermillion aura, energy flowing from Linchu into the demonic Vanguard in front of him._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"I...don't guard." Aaron replied, biting his lip. He knew what was coming next.

Brent smirked in response, revealing the top card of his deck. It glowed with a brilliant yellow, which only made his arrogant grin wider. "Power to Koenshak, and the critical to Cho-Jun! That's two damage now."

 **[Drive Check-Ionization Eradicator, Capnis-Critical Trigger]**

"Damage Check, no trigger." Aaron frowned. "Second, no trigger." He placed the two cards into his damage zone.

 **[Damage Check-Licorice Musketeer, Saul-No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check-Licorice Musketeer, Saul-No Trigger]**

"Ha! The attack hit! Let me show you just how meaningless your rearguards are! I activate Linchu's and Cho-Jun's skills to retire both your rearguards!" Brent cackled, flipping over two cards in his damage zone and sliding Linchu into the soul.

 _Cho-Jun swung his blade into Kaivant, the young knight screaming in pain as the dark weapon connected. Lightning surged out, burning Ruth and Augusto away into lime-green motes._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power, Critical 2]**

"No..." Aaron breathed as he placed the two cards into the drop zone.

' _No...you've got this,'_ Oscar reflected. _'We went over your deck last night. I believe in you.'_

"Attack! Koenshak!" a card flew into Aaron's damage zone in response. "Ha! Four damage already, and you have nothing left! This game is going to be super easy. It's not even funny." the bully was beside himself with laughter. His fellow goons giggled in unison.

 **[Damage Check-Licorice Musketeer, Vera-No Trigger]**

 **Brent  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: (Empty)(Fiendish Sword Eradicator, Cho-Jun)(Two-sword Eradicator, Koenshak)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Empty)(Assault Eradicator, Saikei)  
Damage: 3 (1 Unflipped)**

 **Aaron  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: (Empty)(Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Kaivant)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Empty)(Empty)  
Damage: 4 (3 Unflipped) **

"Stand and draw." Aaron murmured quietly. He widened his eyes. "You..."

" _White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia...your avatar." Oscar mused, holding the card out in the glimmer of the ceiling light. "You chose her because you liked her art. Such a simple, yet strong reason."_

" _Yeah. But then, over time I came to like the meaning behind her. A leader, a proud and majestic warrior with a powerful resolve." Aaron reflected, smiling sadly. "Something I wished I could be."_

" _Everyone has to start somewhere, Aaron. I don't think she was always so majestic." Oscar reassured. "Anyway, her skill can come in a real pinch, especially when you lack rearguards. Basically, an ace to turn the tables around."_

' _With her, I'll turn the tables!'_ Aaron thought, his resolve hardening. _"Purity, Majesty, bloom! Appear in a blizzard of silver petals,_ _ **White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia**_ _!"_ he exclaimed, placing his card onto the Vanguard Circle.

 _Kaivant closed his eyes, saluting with his noble sword, before vanishing in a whirlwind of white flowers. In his stead, stood a beautiful young woman, adorned in pure white. Her fierce amber eyes glowed with defiance, as she swung her blade._ **[White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia-10000 Power]**

"I call Anemone Musketeer, Susanna behind Cecilia. With her Soul Blast," the blonde slid two cards from his soul to the drop zone. "I can turn over two flipped over cards. I only have one this time, though."

' _Here it comes.'_ Oscar mused, smiling.

"Now, break through the limits! Cecilia's _**Limit Break!**_ _**Blessed Reincarnation**_!" Aaron declared, turning over one card in his damage zone. "I return five normal units from my drop zone to my deck to call out two Cecilias."

Beside Cecilia formed two copies of herself, white lilies adorning the field around them; a garden of snow. **[White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia-10000 Power] [White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia-10000 Power]**

"I call Rebecca. With her skill, I retire Cecilia to superior call Kaivant, and with Cecilia's second skill, my other Cecilia retires to call Augusto!" The bullies stopped smirking, their jaws now dropped at the sudden appearance of new units. "No matter how many times they're mowed down, my Musketeers and I will grow back even stronger!" **[Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Rebecca-7000 Power] [Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Kaivant] [Cherry Blossom Musketeer, Augusto-9000 Power]**

"Attack, Augusto!"

"I guard with Blue Gem Carbuncle!"

"Cecilia, with a boost from Susanna attack the Vanguard!" Aaron turned the card sideways.

"Tsch. No guard." Brent retorted. _'I can't afford to guard too many attacks right now.'_

"Twin drive. First check, no trigger."

 **[Drive Check-White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia-No Trigger]**

"Second, got it! Critical Trigger!" the younger teenager exclaimed, as the top card of his deck was encased in a brilliant topaz. "Power to Kaivant, and critical to Cecilia!"

 **[Drive Check-Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel-Critical Trigger]**

"Damn it." the bully grunted in frustration. _'When did this guy get so good...'_

 _Cecilia, glowing with a lime-green aura, got into a battle stance, before leaping forward with a battle-cry. She swung her sword in a cross, graceful movements across her adversary's chest, leaping back as white petals showered in the breeze._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Damage check. Nothing." Brent muttered, cursing under his breath.

 **[Damage Check-Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon-No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check-Undying Eradicator, Schub-No Trigger]**

"And now for Kaivant!"

"Guard! Capnis! Shuki!"

 _The dark-clad knight hopped forward gracefully, swinging his sword, which connected with two young men, blocking the weapon from their Vanguard. Once done with their job, they vanished as soon as they appeared in a dust cloud of vermilion motes._ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power + 5000 Power = 21000 Power] [9000 Power + 5000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 24000 Power]**

"I end my turn." Aaron stated confidently, looking over the cards in his hand.

" _So, from calling units from the deck, I get to save more cards in hand..." Aaron reflected, astonished at the new knowledge._

" _Exactly, which naturally gives you the edge over retire-based decks." Oscar explained._

"Pah. Whatever. Just because you've gotten a little better doesn't mean you're better than me. This is it. The Final Turn!" Brent nearly shouted in anger.

 **Aaron  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: (Cherry Blossom Musketeer, Augusto)(White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia)(Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Kaivant)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Anemone Musketeer, Susanna)(Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Rebecca)  
Damage: 4 (2 Unflipped) **

**Brent  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: (Empty)(Fiendish Sword Eradicator, Cho-Jun)(Two-sword Eradicator, Koenshak)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Empty)(Assault Eradicator, Saikei)  
Damage: 5 (3 Unflipped)**

"Ride, Gauntlet Buster Dragon!" Brent placed the card down. "I don't need Stride to beat you. I call Schub, and activate Gauntlet Buster Dragon's skill twice. Retire two rearguards!" Aaron did so, placing Rebecca and Susanna into the drop zone. "With Saikei, I Counter Charge two, and with Koenshak, one more goes bye-bye. With Gauntlet Buster, that makes four."

"Again...all of them." Aaron widened his eyes.

'If he strode, he would achieve Triple Drive, but with Gauntlet Buster's Limit Break and retire-power...' Oscar frowned slightly. 'This guy isn't all talk, huh. You can do this, Aaron.'

"Gauntlet Buster Dragon gets power and a critical for each rearguard retired." Brent announced, smirking. **[11000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 23000 Power, Critical 5]**

 _Lightning struck from above, smashing all of the Musketeers around Cecilia into motes, leaving the once-beautiful field black and smoking._

"I call two Egghelm Dracokids. Attack, Gauntlet Buster Dragon!" Brent rested the card. 'It's my victory!'

"Guard, Red Rose Musketeer, Antonio! Perfect Guard!" Aaron retorted, placing the card down. "I discard Cecilia to nullify your attack."

"You guard way too much in the early game, and you're recklessly throwing away your important defensive units." Oscar sighed. "Perfect guards like Antonio should only be used for high-powered attacks you really don't want to get through."

"So you had something like that saved up huh. Doesn't matter. Drive check, get! Critical Trigger! All effects to Schub."

 **[Drive Check-Sacred Spear Eradicator, Pollux-Critical Trigger]**

"Second, no trigger."

 **[Drive Check-Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon-No Trigger]**

"I attack with Koenshak!"

"No guard! Damage check, no trigger." Aaron responded, revealing the top card of his deck.

 **[Damage Check-Anemone Musketeer, Susanna-No Trigger]**

"Attack, Schub! With his skill, he gets power for each empty rearguard circle! With Egghelm's boost, that's twenty-six thousand power!"

 _Schub readied his spear, brimming with lightning, before he threw it down at Cecilia. However, just in time, it was intercepted by two units in a flash of green._ **[8000 Power + 7000 Power + 6000 Power + 5000 Power = 26000 Power, Critical 2] [10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 30000 Power]**

"I-I...I end my turn." Brent stammered, shocked. The two goons behind him were wordless as well.

 **Brent  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: (Undying Eradicator, Schub)(Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon)(Two-sword Eradicator, Koenshak)  
Back Row: (Eradicator, Egghelm Dracokid)(Eradicator, Egghelm Dracokid)(Assault Eradicator, Saikei)  
Damage: 5 (3 Unflipped)**

 **Aaron  
Hand: 1  
Front Row: (Empty)(White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Empty)(Empty)  
Damage: 5 (3 Unflipped) **

" _Gauntlet Buster Dragon attacks!"_

" _Ha! Loser! Gauntlet Buster always wins it!"_

' _No, this time it's different. I've gotten better. And I will win.'_ Aaron reflected as he drew a card.

" _Dignity, chastity, purity, majesty, divine the souls of the lost, and begin the cycle of life anew,_ _ **Stride Generation! White Lily Musketeer Captain, Cecilia!**_ _"_ **[Stride Cost-Licorice Musketeer, Vera-Grade 3]**

 _Bathed in a pillar of green light, formed Cecilia in a new form, white lily petals surrounding her in a whirlwind of white._ **[White Lily Musketeer Captain, Cecilia-26000 Power]**

"Ha! I have a perfect guard myself, ya know! More power isn't going to help you!" Brent spat.

"No, but her ability will! I've told you, no matter how many times you mow us down, we'll keep rising back to fight. I call Silvia!"

 _Beside Cecilia appeared a young silver-haired woman, smiling warmly._ **[Pansy Musketeer, Silvia-7000 Power]**

"With her skill, I reveal the top card of my deck. If it's a Musketeer, I call it to rearguard. Come forth, Silvia! With her skill, I call out the next card, Augusto!" **[Pansy Musketeer, Silvia-7000 Power] [Cherry Blossom Musketeer, Augusto-9000 Power]**

"It's a useless struggle! Give up!"

"I activate Captain Cecilia's skill," Aaron retorted. "To retire two rearguards, my Silvia's, to superior call three Musketeers!" he fanned the top five cards of his deck, placing down three new units. **[Blue Rose Musketeer, Ernst-4000 Power] [Dandelion Musketeer, Mirrka-6000 Power] [Dandelion Musketeer, Mirrka-6000 Power]**

"I activate Ernst's skill, to call out Augusto." the blonde slid the card to the bottom of his deck, picking out Augusto and call him to rearguard. "Since I shuffled my deck this turn, my Mirrka's get three-thousand power when boosting. This is the true power of my Musketeer deck. The perfect formation, Infinite Verdance!"

"Oh crap..." his opponent cursed.

"With a boost from, Mirrka, my left Augusto attacks Gauntlet Buster!" Aaron declared. **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 6000 Power + 3000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"Guard! Intercept!" **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

"Cecilia!"

"Perfect Guard!"

 _Cecilia jumped up, ready to stab into the great thunder dragon with her golden blades, only to be stopped by the magical shield of a slippery-gray dragon._

"Triple Drive, first," he revealed the top card. "No trigger."

 **[Drive Check-Broccolini Musketeer, Kirah-No Trigger]**

"Second, no trigger." Aaron frowned. 'Come on...'

 **[Drive Check-Dandelion Musketeer, Mirrka-No Trigger]**

"Third..." he closed his eyes, praying for the best.

"Ha! It's all over now, loser! Give up!"

" _Oh! Heal Trigger!" a younger Aaron exclaimed, happy._

" _See? Miracles do happen. That's what's fun about vanguard. You never know what's going to happen next!"_

"I'm not giving up!" he flipped the top card over, widening his eyes as the card glowed a brilliant sapphire. "Stand Trigger!"

 **[Drive Check-Blue Rose Musketeer, Ernst-Stand Trigger]**

"No way!"

"I give all effects to my rested Augusto!" he turned the card back upright. "And, he attacks Gauntlet Buster!"

"I...don't guard..."

 _The knight slashed the air, sending rosy-coloured blossom petals flying at the great dragon, smothering it in deadly pollen. The beast roared in pain, before toppling over in defeat._ **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"Damage Check, no trigger..."

 **[Damage Check-Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld-No Trigger]**

The dragon and its allies disappeared in a cloud of orange motes, as the Musketeers stood victorious, saluting their fallen enemies and comrades.

"I...won..." Aaron murmured. "I won! I won!" he jumped in joy as he realized what had just transpired.

"Yup. Congratulations." Oscar patted his brother on the shoulder.

"I-I..." the red-headed bully stuttered. "You're strong."

"Um...thanks...I guess." Aaron replied awkwardly.

"Maybe we could fight again. Maybe...as friends." he said, embarrassment showing in his cheeks, before getting up and walking away at a brisk pace. His two buddies went after him, confused.

"I guess not all people are bad to the core, huh?" Oscar mused.

"Aw, did we miss something?" a feminine voice groaned behind the two boys. "Darn it!"

"It can't be helped, Scarlette. You had to see Mr. Harding for extra credit." Ellen sighed next to her disappointed friend.

"It's fine." Oscar laughed. "Though if you want an idea of what happened, you could always play against Aaron."

"That'd be nice." Ellen mused. "It would be good practice for the upcoming qualifier. Get ready, I won't be pulling back."

"Same here." Aaron beamed, sitting back at the table.

' _Great for you,'_ Oscar thought. _'I guess you're not quitting anytime soon.'_

* * *

 **Chapterly Vanguard**

 **Card of the Day**

 **White Lily Musketeer Captain, Cecilia**  
Grade 4/15000+/Triple Drive!  
Neo Nectar/Bioroid  
 _Dignity, chastity, purity, and then lusciousness._

 **Card Effects:**

[Stride] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-[Choose one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them] Stride this card on your (VC) from face down.  
[ACT](VC)[1/Turn]:[Counter Blast (1) & Choose two of your rear-guards with "Musketeer" in its card name, and retire them] If you have a heart card with "Cecilia" in its card name, look at five cards from the top of your deck, search for up to three cards with "Musketeer" in its card name from among them, call them to separate (RC), and shuffle your deck.

 **Lore:**

 _The "Musketeers of Flower" are veteran bioroids who serve only the ruler and the guardian dragon of the green nation "Neo Nectar". Over millenia of time, the musketeers show no sign of weakening and many of them are elites of the time, and the Musketeer said to be the mightiest of all time becomes the new captain._

 _The name of the new captain is "Cecilia". The guardian dragon caught sight of her strength as soon as she was born, and her prowess has already been of the top five just as she joined the Musketeers. Many of her comrades passed away in the numerous great wars, including the "Invasion Great War", and her talents of leadership became known to everyone in one of these great wars._

 _The length of "millennia" is too long in humans' terms, but she could recall the events occurred a millennia ago as if they were yesterday's happenings. The days she has fought to protect her lords and her nation, the days she has scolded her elder brother and talked with her friends. "Millennium" is just too short for her to enjoy these days._

 _Now, assembled in front of her are young musketeers just like in the past. As a captain, her job is to lead the young musketeers to protect the nation, and to ensure their survival as much as possible. She has lost her old friends, encountered new friends, and lost again. The sorrowful cycles of bereavement must be trimmed._

 _Will she wither like nameless blossoms, or will she stand as a brave general and carve her name into history? None could figure out the answer now, as her tale shall be concluded in the distant future._

Disclaimer: Lore credit goes to Bushiroad's official lore for this card.


	5. Turn 5: The Mystical Prophet

Just realized my scene-change/time-skip symbols didn't get saved into the final chapters for the past four chapters. I apologize deeply for any confusion caused while reading!

 **Turn 5: The Mystical Prophet**

* * *

"So in that situation, Player A should have attacked the intercept unit before attacking with his other rearguard, that had an extra critical. That way, he could have finished the game right there, as B did not have enough cards to guard with." the resident club coach enunciated, pointing to a visually projected diagram on the whiteboard in the front of the interior area. Club members, students of Unity High School, sat in chairs in front of him. Some listened intently, some whispered and chattered in muffled voices to each other, and some simply did not pay attention. This was but a regular session during club days. The coach would give advice on strategy and plays when everyone had arrived. A necessary part in helping potential cardfighters grow.

"Remember to keep practicing for next week's team qualifiers." that earned a storm of hushed whispers and chatter amongst the crowd of students, as they realized what little time they had left until the important tournament that decided the school's representative team for the year. "Dismissed." Eventually, Coach Ashton announced the magical word which set the students free and off to their respective positions at the hundreds of game tables set up around the former gymnasium. The stocky man, with a sigh, went back to his usual position behind the school-sponsored card shop counter.

"So, who do you think is gonna end up on the team this year?"

"I don't know..."

"Darn, I've gotta work really hard now!"

"Let's give it our all!"

The students chattered endlessly while playing the club's specialized card game, Vanguard. Two girls, in particular, were having a most intriguing conversation in a more secluded section of the gymnasium.

"There's no doubt you're going to be on the shop team," Scarlette mused, taking a sip out of her milkshake. "So who do you think is gonna end up with you?"

"I don't really care," Ellen replied, gazing into the distance with a blank stare. "As long as they don't hold me back."

"Heh..." Scarlette chuckled. "Damon has a high chance too. He's unbeatable!"

The statement struck a nerve. "Nobody's unbeatable." Ellen snapped. "The nail that sticks up gets hammered down."

"There's no guarantee you're going to be the hammer, ya know."

"Shut up."

"I humbly refuse." the redhead yawned. "That leaves three more. Oscar's going to be on the team for sure, so I guess the last spot are up for grabs."

"I suppose." At this point Ellen couldn't care less about the topic, instead setting down her deck. "I came here to fight, Scarlette. Enough dawdling."

"Geez, fine." Scarlette sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat. "You're too tense, ya know. You need to lighten up a bit." she set down her own deck.

' _I would if I could,'_ Ellen replied silently. _'But if I'm going to prove my worth, I can't afford to play around.'_

* * *

Incandescent light sparkled through the many glass windows of the House of Winslet. The mansion rose up into the ground, looming over the surrounding area. A strong wind blew through the night, causing the trees to swing back and forth in the moonlight. Ellen looked down from her balcony upon the city below. Her silver hair bellowed like the velvet curtains behind her.

"Dinner is ready, milady." Ellen nodded in acknowledgment, raising her hand to signal her maid to leave.

The girl, with one last glance at the moon, walked slowly back into the mansion interior. The walk to the dining hall was a short one, and as she walked she gazed upon the several photographs and portraits hung up on the smooth walls. She stopped at one, depicting a happy family; a smiling father, and a mother carrying a sleeping baby girl and boy. _'It's surprising how much has changed, in so little time...'_ she mused, raising her hand to touch the painting.

"Ellen, come down to the dining hall right this instant!" a loud call interrupted her from her thoughts. Without hesitation, she rushed down. In front of the table was an older woman, with her black hair tied in a bun, glasses slightly lowered on the bridge of her sharp nose, and her mouth stretched in a disapproving frown. Her tiny dark eyes twinkled with frustration. "Young lady, how many times must I stress the importance of punctuality? You'll never be a suitable wife this way."

"Maybe I don't want to." Ellen snapped, gritting her teeth. "Maybe, I actually want to be heiress."

"With that skill in Vanguard? With that lack of proper etiquette?" the woman taunted.

"I can get strong-" she was immediately cut off.

"You've tried to get stronger all your life. How has that worked out for you?" the woman sighed. "Why can't you just acknowledge that your brother is better than you in every way?"

"I-I don't need to tell you that. You're not my mother!" Ellen was furious now.

"Your mother is gone, and now, as your aunt, it is my responsibility to-"

"Don't talk like she doesn't matter anymore!" Ellen screamed, running back to her room, tears streaming down her face.

"Come back here, young lady!" her aunt yelled, trotting after her. "That is no way to talk to your superior!"

The maids looked on silently. There was always a strong tension when the two were in the same room, but it had rarely ever gotten this bad. They whispered between each other, looks of worry spreading over their faces.

* * *

 _Smack! Slap! Thwack! Slam!_ In quick movements, Ellen's aunt had made easy work of her niece, before locking her into her own room. The young Winslet was lucky enough to have her plate of food left on her desk. However, she simply sat up awkwardly pressed against the wall, crystalline streams flowing down her battered cheeks. _'I hate her. I hate her. I hate her!'_

She pulled out her deck. At the front was Steam Maiden, Elul. The thought of her avatar card brought back memories of the past as she rubbed her cheeks dry.

" _Ivan, my little warrior, you get Chronojet Dragon," a young, beautiful woman said, smiling. "And for you, my little angel, Steam Maiden, Elul."_

" _Cool!"_

" _She's so cute!"_

" _They're your very special cards, so make sure to treasure them with all your heart, okay?"_

"People around me expected me to use Chronojet like my brother." the fair-haired girl reflected despondently. "And it's not like I wasn't allowed to use him...just..."

" _Why don't you just use Chronojet, like your brother?" Ellen's aunt questioned. "Without it, your deck will always be inferior!"_

" _No! I can't just break my promise to mother!" a younger Ellen cried._

" _You children and your silly ideals. Reality is harsh. Elul will always be trash!"_

" _Don't say tha-" that earned the little girl a slap to the face._

' _Yet, it's true.'_ Ellen remarked silently, standing up. _'My deck will always be inferior without Chronojet Dragon. Still, I...I want to beat him...with my own power. With Elul. Beating him with his own avatar wouldn't feel right. I want to prove I'm different.'_ she ate her food quickly, moving on to other priorities.

 _'I can't afford to play around!'_

* * *

"Where in the world is that damn girl?!" a member of the club, a second-year student hollered, bursting into the gymnasium with an exasperated expression. "Mia get here right now or I will find you and be the end of you!"

The other students gasped and whispered amongst themselves in pure fear.

"Bertha is at it again!"

"She's really angry now!"

"What the heck is going to happen to us all now?"

Noticing the increased anxiety and potential panic, Bertha quickly tried to calm everyone down. "U-um, nothing to worry about! Please go on with what you were doing!"

 _'This isn't good. Oscar is sick today, Coach Ashton is busy with his duties, and we need the tournament bracket now!'_ Bertha put her hand to her mouth, thinking deeply. _'If only I could find that damn elusive Mia so she could actually do her job instead of procrastinating all the time...'_

"Is something the matter?" a voice chirped behind her. The girl whirled around to find Ellen and Scarlette behind her. "You look troubled."

"Oh! You two!" Bertha exclaimed, pleasantly surprised.

"What's wrong?" Scarlette repeated.

"Well, you see...Mia is missing."

"The club secretary?" Ellen mused. "Procrastinating and in hiding as usual?"

"Well usually she gets her work done at the last second, but this time it's really important!"

"Oh right, she's in charge of tournament brackets." Scarlette recalled. "It's okay though, she can just e-mail you the thing, no?"

"Yes, but...I...Coach needs it by the end of the day." the two girls in front of her sighed. This had obviously occurred more than once. "Please, I beg of you. Help me find her? I'll handle attendance and say you helped with club activities!"

The two girls stared at each other worriedly, before nodding in agreement.

"Thank you so much!"

* * *

"We've searched the entire school, Bertha." Scarlette groaned. "Maybe she left already."

"No! I refuse to believe that!"

"Just give up and hope for the best..." Ellen yawned, sitting down at a nearby bench.

"No! I can't just give up! This is a matter of life and death!" the other two girls sweatdropped. "Look, let's just look around one more time, and then-" she paused, spotting a movement in the corner of her line of sight. "There she is!"

"Are you really sure?" Scarlette muttered cheekily, before she was dragged along with Ellen back into the school building.

* * *

"What in the world...?" A sapphire tent stood in the way of the trio, its front adorned with sparkling dots and stars, and a large, brightly lit-up banner atop an entry way formed by the pulling back of the tent curtains. It stuck out like a sore thumb amidst the plain empty corridor. The girls had searched the building, finally arriving at a deserted corner of the educational facility.

"OMG! This is so cool!" Scarlette beamed. "When did this pop out?!"

"So this is what she does in her free time." Ellen mused, chuckling. "She never ceases to amaze."

"Stop ogling!" Bertha snapped. "I'm going in!" she stomped into the tent, pushing through the curtains with a fiery frustration. The other two followed suit.

"Welcome young travelers, to the Fortune Telling Shop of the Star-"

"Cut the crap, Mia!" Bertha slammed both hands on the table in a rather intimidating demeanor. "Do you or do you not have the tournament brackets?"

"So, pushy." Mia murmured. "Take note, your stubbornness will be your undoing."

"B-be quiet!" Bertha blushed furiously. "Stop dodging the question!"

"All of your answers lie within these cups~" the cloaked girl spoke, a hint of mystery in her voice. "If you guess correctly which one holds the item you seek, all will be revealed."

"She probably rigged it," Scarlette muttered. "You see these things all the time on the internet."

"Ho-ho, a non-believer I see." Mia mused. "Perhaps you would like to go first?"

"No! As club moderator, I shall go first!" without a word, the exasperated girl grabbed at a cup, revealing a tear-drop shaped necklace. "What the.."

"Too bad, you guessed wrong. Now for your punishment." with an innocent smile, the violet-haired girl behind the table pulled on a string, causing a bucket of water to fall onto a shocked Bertha.

"C-c-cold..." Bertha sneezed indignantly, hugging herself for warmth. "Enough fun and games, Mia!"

"No pain, no gain, young hero." Mia chuckled, now facing the leftover two girls. "Three cups left. Now, which one of you will come out victorious? Or will the two of you fail?"

"I knew it! She rigged the thing!" Scarlette yelped, pointing.

"Life is rigged, my dear. Now, will you choose?"

"I-I-"

"G-go o-on, S-Scarlette! Y-you m-m-must! You p-promised!" Bertha begged, still shivering.

"I didn't sign up for this!" Scarlette snapped back.

"Hurry up, Scarlette. Get this over with."

"Not you too, Ellen!" Scarlette moaned. "This is betrayal of the highest order!" Sighing, defeated, she picked up a cup, revealing a small glove key-chain.

"Sorry. Yet another failure." Mia teased, pulling out a box. She opened it, springing out a punching glove, which connected with the redhead's stomach, sending her reeling back. "One-hit. K.O."

"She...is...formidable..." Scarlette made out, before falling unconscious.

"Now, Lady Winslet," Mia's amber eyes twinkled with anticipation. "Will Lady Luck be in your favor?"

"Whatever." Ellen sighed, looking over the two cups. "I pick this one." she lifted a cup, revealing a Vanguard card.

"Ooooh! You don't get a punishment, but," Mia announced. "You'll have to fight me for the answers you seek!"

"Music to my ears." Ellen smirked, fetching her deck out. "Let's begin."

"T-t-this just turned out t-to b-be very i-i-interesting." Bertha murmured.

The two set up their cards, before flipping over their first Vanguard.

"Stand Up! Vanguard! Semilunar Magus!"

"Stand Up! Vanguard! Gunner Gear Dracokid!"

* * *

The battle had only just begun, dust stirring between two armies. On one side, a group of steampunk-clothed warriors, their gears and machinery spinning and whirring. Opposite, stood a group of magicians, holding their scepters readily.

 **Ellen  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: (Steam Fighter, Amber)(Steam Maiden, Ishin)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Gunner Gear Dracokid)(Empty)  
Damage: 2 (2 Unflipped)**

 **Mia  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: (Briolette Magus)(Stellar Magus)(Cuore Magus)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Semilunar Magus)(Empty)  
Damage: 4 (3 Unflipped) **

"I stand and draw." the purple-haired girl did so. " _One who hears the footsteps of destiny, I call upon thee! Ride!_ _ **Pentagonal Magus!**_ "

 _The petite, slight form of Stellar Magus vanished in a sparkles of sapphire light, as an iron-clad woman appeared in a sphere of azure above. Her armor, made up of several colorful pentagons, shined in the light of the sun above the battlefield, as if her very appearance heralded the smile of the goddess of victory. Her face, though stoic on the card artwork, was replaced with the whimsical smile of Mia, her short purple hair visible under the shadow of the Magus's sharp helmet._ **[Pentagonal Magus-11000 Power]**

"I activate Briolette Magus's skill to draw a card, and then call Stellar Magus in her place, and Divine Sword, Amenomurakumo behind Cuore!" Mia declared, placing the cards down. "Stellar attacks! If the card I declare is on top of my deck, I can add it to hand. Briolette Magus!" she revealed the card, putting it into her hand.

"Using Briolette Magus to ensure a correct prediction, huh." Ellen mused. "As expected of the Magi of Oracle Think Tank."

"Hehe. Hearing a compliment from someone like you warms my heart~"

"I guard with Luckypot."

 _A rabbit-like dragon appeared from golden motes, blocking the stream of stars from Stellar Magus's scepter._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**

"Let's go, Pentagonal Magus! Semilunar boosts!" Mia exclaimed cheerfully. "Here, I activate Semilunar's skill. If the card I declare is on top of my deck, I can draw two cards. I declare Blaster Blade!"

"Blaster Blade? That card isn't even in your deck!" Bertha questioned, now no longer freezing cold.

"It's so she'll guess it wrong for sure." Ellen murmured, as Mia revealed the top card to be Lozenge Magus.

"Exactly. I just like calling out Blaster Blade 'cause it makes things fun, and with that I now know the top card for Pentagonal's Limit Break! I declare Lozenge Magus!" she showed her opponent the previous card. "Plus five-thousand, and critical plus one~"

"I don't guard."

"Twin drive, get! Heal Trigger! I give the power to Cuore, and heal!"

 **[Drive Check-Lozenge Magus-Heal Trigger]**

"Second check, nothing. Too bad."

 **[Drive Check-Octagon Magus-No Trigger]**

 _Pentagonal Magus flew down like a jet with a battle-cry, roundhouse-kicking Ishin before she had a chance to react, sending her flying into a pillar of rock._ **[11000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 21000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Damage check. I got a Draw Trigger. I draw." Ellen responded, placing the next card into the damage zone.

 **[Damage Check-Luckypot Dracokid-Draw Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check-Steam Maiden Elul-No Trigger]**

"Cuore, with a boost from Divine Sword, attacks Ishin!" Mia announced. "With her skill, that's another three-thousand power!"

"I don't guard." Ellen frowned slightly.

 _Cuore held up her wand lovingly, blasting out a ray of heart-shaped bolts at her adversary, causing the surrounding area to explode._ **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 24000 Power]**

 **[Damage Check-Steam Maiden, Arlim-No Trigger]**

"Not good. The damage is five to three now." Bertha murmured.

"Fuwawa, the ship has sailed~" Scarlette drawled, still very much unconscious.

 **Mia  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: Stellar Magus)(Pentagonal Magus)(Cuore Magus)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Semilunar Magus)(Divine Sword, Amenomurakumo)  
Damage: 3 (3 Unflipped) **

**Ellen  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: (Steam Fighter, Amber)(Steam Maiden, Ishin)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Gunner Gear Dracokid)(Empty)  
Damage: 5 (5 Unflipped)**

"Stand and draw." Ellen murmured, turning her cards upright before drawing. " _Dragon who rules over the paths of the future, guide me to the road of victory. Ride,_ _ **Divergence Dragon**_ _!_ "

"Ooh. Not Elul this time!" Mia beamed. "Didn't draw her?"

"No," the silvernette admitted. "Though, Divergence is still good enough."

"I can't wait to see what you have in store." Mia mused. "Vanguard really is fun!"

"Fun?"

"Yeah! Aren't you having fun? Magi are really fun to play, you know!"

" _Are you having fun, my little ones?"_

" _Yup!"_

"I don't have time for such trivial things." Ellen muttered. "Stride! Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon! With Divergence's Stride skill, I add another five-thousand power." **[Stride Cost-Steam Breath Dragon-Grade 1 + 2 = 3]**

"My, my. You've gotta remember, this is just a game."

"...not to me." Ellen placed down two cards on the board. "I call Gear Wolf and Relic Master Dragon. With Relic Master, Stellar Magus goes to the bottom of the deck."

 _Beside the colossal dragon appeared a smaller dragon, roaring as its machinery and parts whirred and spun in fury. It sent a jet of steam at Stellar Magus, sending her flying back into a dimensional portal with a scream. Behind Amber, a cybernetic wolf howled into the sky, glowing with a fierce golden aura._ **[Relic Master Dragon-9000 Power] [Summit Crest Gear Wolf-7000 Power + 3000 Power = 10000 Power]**

"I activate Gunner Gear to fetch Elul, and call Gigi. With her Soul Blast, I draw." Ellen moved Gunner Gear into the soul, and fanned her deck for her grade 3, before calling Gigi to replace it. **[Steam Scalar, Gigi-5000 Power]**

"Relic Master attacks Cuore."

"Aw, farewell Cuore." Mia sighed, placing her former rearguard into the drop zone. "However, an ending is the beginning of a new life."

"Why all the cryptic messages?" Ellen questioned, resting her Vanguard and Gigi behind it. **[26000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 36000 Power]**

"It makes things more interesting," Mia chuckled. "You need to enjoy life as much as possible. I'll nullify that with Tetra Magus."

 _A young woman rose up in front of Pentagonal, blocking the great dragon's crushing blow with an emerald screen of light._

"Triple drive." Ellen checked, unable to make a retort. "First, no trigger."

 **[Drive Check-Steam Maiden, Arlim-No Trigger]**

"Second, Critical Trigger. All effects to Amber."

 **[Drive Check-Steam Battler, Mashuda-Critical Trigger]**

"Third, no trigger."

 **[Drive Check-Steam Maiden, Ishin-No Trigger]**

"Amber attacks. With his Generation Break, I'll send Semilunar to the bottom of the deck."

"I don't guard. Damage check, no triggers." Mia responded, revealing the two cards.

 **[Damage Check-Tetra Magus-No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check-Ring Magus-No Trigger]**

"Turn end. Lost Age returns to my Generation Zone."

 **Ellen  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: (Steam Fighter, Amber)(Divergence Dragon)(Relic Master Dragon)  
Back Row: (Summit Crest Gear Wolf)(Steam Scalar, Gigi)(Empty)  
Damage: 5 (1 Unflipped)**

 **Mia  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: (Empty)(Pentagonal Magus)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Empty)(Divine Sword, Amenomurakumo)  
Damage: 5 (5 Unflipped) **

"Great use of your deck's abilities, Ellen." Mia chuckled. "You've got me backed into a corner!"

"It's still not enough. I need to get stronger."

"Eh...you know, there's more to Vanguard than winning or losing. Or strength."

" _You've tried to get stronger all your life. How has that worked out for you?" the woman sighed. "Why can't you just acknowledge that your brother is better than you in every way?"_

"You don't know what I've had to deal with!" Ellen snapped, before realizing what she just said. "S-sorry, I...didn't mean to shout like that. Just...get on with your turn."

"A-alright. Stand and draw." Mia drew, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry if I said anything wrong."

"It's...nothing."

" _Brother, why won't you play with me?" a younger Ellen asked, sadness painted over her soft, pale face._

" _You're not worth my time! Go away and play with your dolls or something." dark ruby eyes glared back._

" _But, but we've always played together!"_

" _Stop holding on to the past and move on already!" A single tear streamed down his cheek. "Mother isn't here anymore!"_

" _Stars, planets, align! Show me! The infinite mysteries of the future!_ _ **Stride Generation! One Who Views the Planet, Globe Magus!**_ " Mia enunciated, slapping a card down. **[Stride Cost-Divine Sword, Amenomurakumo-Grade 1 + 2 = 3]**

 _A young female elf appeared in Pentagonal's place, floating elegantly in the air. She raised her hands, several orbs floating around in her palms. As if moved by her appearance on the battlefield, the stars in the sky began dancing in the sky, the night quickly rising. Her orbs resonated with the light, glowing with power._ **[One Who Views the Planet, Globe Magus-26000 Power]**

"I call Ring Magus, Rhombus Magus, and Octagon Magus!" Mia placed the leftover cards in her hand down. "I'll activate Globe Magus's skill, which lets me view the top card whenever I want!" she peeked at the top card of her deck, smiling. "Rhombus Magus attacks! With her skill, if the card I declare is on top of the deck, she gets five-thousand power! Psychic Bird!" she flashed the top card of her deck, chuckling.

"I guard with Mashuda, and intercept with Relic Master." Ellen retorted.

 _Rhombus Magus sent a flurry of crimson diamonds at Divergence, who was promptly swung out of the way by a young man's chains, with the dragon by its side moving in to intercept the projectiles._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power] [11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

"Let's go! Globe Magus! _Guide those who are lost with the gift of prophecy, **Fortune Light Shower!**_ "

"I'll perfect guard with Arlim!" Ellen guarded, discarding her Elul reluctantly.

"Triple drive! First, Critical Trigger! All effects to Ring." Mia announced.

 **[Drive Check-Psychic Bird-Critical Trigger]**

"A Critical Trigger..." Bertha murmured. "How will Ellen protect herself against her onslaught, I wonder."

"Second, Critical again! All effects to Ring!"

 **[Drive Check-Assault Divine Eagle-Critical Trigger]**

"Third, no trigger. Aw." Mia frowned.

 **[Drive Check-Ring Magus-No Trigger]**

 _Globe Magus stretched out her hand, sending several beams of light at Divergence Dragon, which were promptly blocked by a young girl in steampunk clothing. Her large shield sent the meteorites flying back, and away from her leader._

"Ring Magus attacks! Here I activate Globe's skill to check the top card." she did so. "With Ring Magus, I declare Paisley Magus! I add her to hand, and Ring gets more power!" **[11000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 31000 Power]**

"I guard with two Ulul's and intercept with Amber!" Ellen retorted. **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield]**

"Oh darn. Turn end." Mia smiled, fanning the cards in her hand.

 **Mia  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: (Rhombus Magus)(Pentagonal Magus)(Ring Magus)  
Back Row: (Octagon Magus)(Empty)(Divine Sword, Amenomurakumo)  
Damage: 5 (4 Unflipped) **

**Ellen  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: (Empty)(Divergence Dragon)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Summit Crest Gear Wolf)(Steam Scalar, Gigi)(Empty)  
Damage: 5 (1 Unflipped)**

"I stand and draw." Ellen murmured. _'In this situation...I'll just have to bet on this one skill!'_

"Two cards in hand, and no front row rearguards...this is going to be tough for Ellen." Bertha murmured ruefully. "But she has to win, for the sake of the tournament!"

" _Those who have power over time and space, lead me to victory!_ _ **Stride Generation! Fiery March Colossus!**_ With Divergence, he gains five-thousand power!"

"That card huh." Mia mused. "Come at me with all you've got!"

"I intend to." Ellen replied. "I call Ishin and Luckypot Dracokid! With Luckypot, Ishin gets three-thousand power!" she slid the card into the soul. "I attack with Colossus, sending Gigi back to the deck. In return, I send Rhombus back into the deck!"

 _Gigi hopped into a time portal, bringing Rhombus into it with her, as the pink-clad woman yelped in surprise. Colossus, a behemoth of a war machine, prepared its missiles for mass-launch._ **[Fiery March Colossus-31000 Power]**

' _From her previous checks, I know that she has three grade 0s, Ring Magus and a Briolette Magus in hand. By removing Rhombus, I've just made it so she has to block with those grade 0s, and so unable to block Ishin. This game is mine.'_ the girl stared, calculatingly, at her opponent's hand.

"Aw, you've got me all figured out, huh. I don't guard." Mia sighed. Ellen smirked in response.

"Drive check, no triggers."

 **[Drive Check-Steam Maiden, Elul-No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check-Steam Maiden, Elul-No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check-Divergence Dragon-No Trigger]**

"Damage check, nothing. You win."

"Beautiful job, Ellen!" Bertha cheered. "Now, the tournament brackets. Did you, or did you not do them?" she questioned Mia, who had cleared the table.

"Here." she chirped, flashing the sheets of paper.

"What? Why didn't you just hand it over in the beginning?!"

"That'd take the fun out of everything." Mia frowned.

"I...I give up." Bertha threw her hands up, before taking the sheets and walking out.

"Tee-hee." Mia mused, before turning to Ellen, who had just stood up. "So, looking forward to tomorrow? We get to miss school for the whole day, too!"

"All that matters is that I get on the team." the rich girl murmured. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to drag Scarlette back home."

"Wha...?" said girl rubbed her eyes awake. "What just happened? What did I miss...?"

"I'll explain later."

"Uh...okay?" With that, the pair walked out.

"...oh crap. I have to get this thing cleaned up. After I spent all day on it too!" Mia groaned in frustration, slamming her face onto the table. "This sucks. Forget their flaws. Procrastination will be the end of me!"

* * *

 **Chapterly Vanguard**

 **Deck Profile: Mia's Magus**

 **Grade 0:**

1x Semilunar Magus

4x Psychic Bird

4x Assault Divine Eagle

4x Oracle Guardian, Nike

4x Lozenge Magus

 **Grade 1:**

4x Tetra Magus

3x Divine Sword, Amenomurakumo

3x Circle Magus

2x Octagon Magus

2x Cone Magus

 **Grade 2:**

4x Stellar Magus

3x Rhombus Magus

2x Cuore Magus

2x Briolette Magus

 **Grade 3:**

4x Ring Magus

4x Pentagonal Magus

 **G-Units:**

4x One Who Views the Planet, Globe Magus

2x Descended Sword Deity, Takemikazuchi

1x Soaring Auspicious Beast, Kirin

1x Raincloud-calling Nine-headed Dragon King

Mia's deck focuses on utilizing the skills of her Magus cards to always know what's coming, and to further take advantage of that knowledge to gain bonuses like drawing cards and offensive power. Globe Magus, the star of the deck, allows you to check the top card whenever you wish, allowing for a strong chain-reaction of Magus skills to get a jump in card advantage. In addition, she can activate her skill during drive checks, eliminating the risk in deciding where trigger effects go when an opponent guards!


	6. Turn 6: The Shining Swordsman

**Turn 6: The Shining Swordsman**

* * *

"So, is he going to be alright for today?" A dark-haired woman asked, her hair tied in a pony tail and a snow-white scarf wrapped around her shoulders, as a man in a white coat stepped out of an office room. Above the closed door was a small sign reading, "Wayne, Harvard", and in smaller letters below it, "DID Therapist".

"He'll be fine. If anything, it'll be a healthy relief for the boy." the doctor smiled reassuringly.

"Okay then. If you say so," the woman bit her lip reluctantly. "I just, I don't know I worry for him. This card game, Vanguard, it's-"

"It's a good way for the boy to let out steam. Without it, I'm pretty sure he'd be in a bad situation."

"Alright. I understand."

"He'll be fine." the doctor repeated, before opening the door once more. "Damon, you can go now."

"Um, thank you." the boy answered politely, stepping out, dressed in a grayish-blue buttoned cardigan over a plain white shirt. A black tie was visible around his neck. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his darker gray pants; ready for school.

"Alright, let's go. We wouldn't want you to be late for your tournament, right?" his mother smiled, walking her son down the hallway, waving a silent farewell to the doctor.

"So how's school?" mother and son were on the road now, nearing Unity High School. "Do you like it here?"

"Yes." her son replied, distant. "It's a good place."

"What about you, Damon?" she pressed, referring to his other personality.

"He's silent right now."

Within moments, the two had reached the high school.

"Good luck." Miss Redhart said, as her son got out of the car. "Have fun."

"I will. Thank you." With that, the boy walked past the school gates.

* * *

The clock struck eight in the morning, as students began filing into the gymnasium, registering on their way inside. Damon, having been one of the first to enter, was now washing his hands in the boys' bathroom. His reflection glanced back at him from the large mirror above the sink.

"You've been pretty silent today," he murmured, staring at his own reflection. "Something the matter?"

"...why do you like this place so much?" the words sounded like echoes within an empty space, even though, the boy was sure his reflection's mouth moved.

"It's...warm. Like how middle school was like." hearing no response, he continued. "The people here are nice, welcoming, fun..."

"Nothing is permanent." his other self snapped back. "Nobody knows much about you. All they know is that you're like a completely new person when you fight. How do you think they'll react when they find out that you, we, are freaks! They'll cast you out, hate you, abandon you, just like dad!"

"Even when he left, mom stood by us!"

"Even you have to admit, we're a burden to her!"

"Then what about Charlotte? She accepted us-"

"And isn't she the reason everything fell apart?"

"..." the two personalities went silent for a moment, before a loud whistle blew from outside.

"It's time." Damon muttered. "Just...don't hurt anyone. Please."

"I'm not heartless." his reflection murmured. "Besides, at this level, I don't even need to use that power to win."

* * *

"Finally, the time has come for the school's annual team qualifier tournament!" Coach Ashton announced from the elevated ground of the stage, earning loud claps and cheers from the gathered club members below. Today was a rather special event, but he still donned the usual black polo t-shirt and cargo pants, with a whistle tied around his neck. However, today his black but slightly graying hair was gelled neatly into a Wella. He grinned. "Best of luck to all of you here, and may the mightiest of you prevail!"

A purple-haired girl stepped up beside the man, clutching a flash card in hand. "Hello everyone! I'm Mia, your beloved secretary! Thanks to the hard work of a lot of people, we've been able to hold this annual tournament once more. I'll explain the rules here to those who still don't know. This will be a single-elimination tournament, meaning that if you lose once, you're out for good. If you win, you advance to the next round, and this continues until we have our four finalists!" she paused, reading her card over once more. "Ahem, the four finalists will, of course, be our four team representatives for the upcoming Hong Kong Regional High School Vanguard Tournament. Though, just to add a little more motivation to get top place, we've prepared a special whole box of the new Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter booster packs!" the crowd gasped and 'oooh'ed in response. "Best of luck to all of you!"

"Hm? She's not participating?" a student pondered aloud.

"She's a casual player. Tournaments aren't really her thing." another answered.

"The tournament match-ups will be shown on the screen," Mia pointed at the large white screen behind her, as an image of the tournament bracket formed. "Find your opponent, and let's..." the crowd of students festively finished her sentence.

"Vanguard!"

Within minutes, the crowd had dispersed, each student quickly finding their opponent and sitting at one of the numerous tables within the gymnasium, which stretched a long way down.

"My opponent is..." Damon stared up at the screen, searching for his name, finding it in the bottom left corner. "...Daniel Wang..."

"That would be me." a voice chirped next to him. The second-year turned, finding a shorter black-haired youth next to him, dark eyes beaming back. "Should we get started?"

"Sure." the two walked up to a table, sitting down and placing their cards down.

"Stand Up! Vanguard! Werfleder Ordonnaz!"

"Stand Up! Vanguard! Guidepost Sage, Elron!"

 _The imaginative battle took place upon United Sanctuary's training grounds, a single arena at the top of a single building, surrounded by sapphire skyscrapers. Lined up around the battleground, they looked like swords pointing up towards the night sky. Two units appeared opposing each other, a large giant of a sage held up a book, grinning cheekily,_ **[Guidepost Sage, Elron-5000 Power]** _and a hunched over, humanoid bat, yellow beads glimmering hungrily._ **[Werfleder Ordonnaz-5000 Power]**

"I go first." Damon murmured, drawing a card. "I ride Dimension Creeper. Ordonnaz moves back."

 _Ordonnaz flew back, as a green puddle of slime rose up, forming a gooey monstrosity._ **[Dimension Creeper-7000 Power]**

"Turn end."

 **Damon  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: (Empty)(Dimension Creeper)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Werfleder Ordonnaz)(Empty)  
Damage: 0 **

**Daniel  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: (Empty)(Guidepost Sage, Elron)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Empty)(Empty)  
Damage: 0 **

"Draw. I ride Little Sage, Marron." Daniel declared, placing a card down with slight uncertainty. "Um, okay, main phase..."

"Hurry up and get on with it." Damon snapped, startling his opponent.

"Uh, um, sorry. Er, call..." he placed two cards down hurriedly.

"Relax." the raven-haired individual sighed, closing his eyes. "There's nothing to be afraid of." the boy in front of him smiled, before loosening his shoulders.

"Alright. Er, call! Laura and Junos!"

 _Elron floated backwards, as a young sage appeared in his place, pushing his red-rimmed glasses back. He adopted Daniel's features; the dark hair and the now-relaxed brown eyes._ **[Little Sage, Marron-8000 Power]** _Beside him formed two swordsmen, a young blonde woman carrying a rapier, and a boy in his teens, valiantly taking up a sword._ **[Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura-7000 Power] [Swordsman of Light, Junos-7000 Power]**

"Right, battle phase now. I attack your vanguard with Laura!" the boy rested his unit, pointing at the opposing card.

"No guard," Damon frowned slightly. Idiot, attacking with two unboosted units from the get-go, that's too risky. "Damage check, get. Draw Trigger. Dimension Creeper gets plus five-thousand power, and I draw."

 **[Damage Check-Hysteric Shirley-Draw Trigger]**

"Ugh," Daniel grimaced, before moving on. "Marron attacks Creeper!"

"No guard."

"Drive check, no trigger."

 **[Drive Check-Flash Shield, Iseult-No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check-Dimension Creeper-No Trigger]**

"Same here." Damon held up a card for his opponent to see, before placing it with Shirley. _'Iseult...why not...?'_

"Why not use the new era perfect guards?" Daniel answered, seeing his opponent's curious expression. "To be fair, I just started and haven't really gotten my hands on good cards..." he laughed nervously.

"Huh..." his opponent mused.

"Well, I guess Junos can't get through now. Turn end." he murmured, despondent.

 **Daniel  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: (Swordsman of Light, Junos)(Little Sage, Marron)(Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Guidepost Sage, Elron)(Empty)  
Damage: 0 **

**Damon  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: (Empty)(Dimension Creeper)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Werfleder Ordonnaz)(Empty)  
Damage: 2 (2 Unflipped) **

"Placing down so many units on the first turn is risky." Damon spoke, drawing a card. "You might not get all of them through. It's better to play it safe and just call one."

"Ah, I see." the boy laughed, embarrassed. "I'll remember that. Thanks."

' _Why am I even helping this guy out?_ _'_ he cursed silently. _'I should just get on with it and...'_

' _It's because you see yourself in him.'_ the teenager narrowed his eyes slightly. _'Back when you started playing Vanguard. Right?'_ his other self continued.

" _Um, what do I do now, again?"_

" _You rest your units and declare an attack, silly." a young girl answered, giggling, staring back with differently-colored eyes; one a deep green, like a leaf in vibrant sunshine, and another a sparkling sea-blue, mirroring a scenic lake in a dream-like mountain range. The table they played on was covered in neatly arranged cards upon two play-mats._

" _Uh, right. Sheesh. This game is complicated."_

" _Not really, it isn't. Want to switch with little Damon?"_

" _He's not interested." the raven-haired youth frowned slightly._

"Flirtatious Succubus attacks Laura."

 _The succubus flew over towards the silver-and-blue-clad woman, forcing her back with a wave of dark bat-shaped bolts, the force so powerful it caused her to vanish in a cluster of azure motes with a scream._ **[9000 Power]**

"Laura...retires."

"Emblem attacks your vanguard, boosted by Ordonnaz."

"I...don't guard." Daniel grimaced as he viewed the cards in his hand, realizing he couldn't guard anything.

"Check, no trigger."

 **[Drive Check-Flag Breaker-No Trigger]**

 _Emblem Master floated upwards, empowering his one hand with mana. The palm flashed, energy crackling in a spherical shape around it, before he swung his arm in a throwing motion, sending the large bolt towards Marron. The sphere collided, causing the young giant to fall backwards in pain._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Damage trigger," Daniel slowly turned the card over. "Got it! A Draw Trigger! I give the power to Marron, and draw."

 **[Damage Check-Margal-Draw Trigger]**

 _Marron stood up, feeling energy being regained in his body; it glowed with a strong blue light._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"Emblem Master's skill activates. I Soul Charge three. Then, I'll have Doreen attack Junos."

 **[** **Soul Charge-Emblem Master-No Trigger** **]  
[** **Soul Charge-Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland-Heal Trigger** **]  
[** **Soul Charge-Hysteric Shirley-Draw Trigger** **]**

"I...don't guard."

 _Said black-haired_ _little_ _girl gave a small chuckle of amusement, before tossing several daggers with graceful aim at Junos, who gave out a yelp before being cut into several blue pixels._ **[6000 Power + 3000 Power = 9000 Power]**

"Over to you."

 **Damon  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: (Flirtatious Succubus)(Emblem Master)(Doreen the Thruster)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Werfleder Ordonnaz)(Empty)  
Damage: 2 (1 Unflipped) **

**Daniel  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: (Empty)(Little Sage, Marron)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Guidepost Sage, Elron)(Empty)  
Damage: 1 (1 Unflipped)**

"I stand and draw, then ride Blaster Blade!" Daniel placed the card down, before placing more after it. "Call, Ahmes and Niviane!"

' _Fool...calling a grade 0 with absolutely no need...'_ Damon thought, barely stopping himself from grunting in frustration.

 _Marron disappeared in a flash of azure, leaving a knight adorned in shining white armor, sweeping the air with his blade._ **[Blaster Blade-9000 Power]** _Beside him formed a knight who looked exactly the same, although much younger, exuding an air of rigid coldness,_ **[Swordsman of Light, Ahmes-9000 Power]** _and a girl in a silver attire, happily clapping her two cymbals together and twitching her two cat ears cutely. Flashing lights surrounded the knights like magical guardians as Niviane played her festive music._ **[Flash Player, Niviane-5000 Power]**

"I attack with Ahmes, boosted by Niviane!" Daniel declared, turning his cards sideways.

"I guard with Cheshire Cat."

 _As Niviane smashed her two cymbals together in a festive motion, Ahmes moved forward, making a stab at Emblem Master, before he was stopped in his tracks by a large, ghastly tabby, taking the blow with its eternal grin._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]** _He stepped back just before the cat exploded into crimson particles._ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"Damn it." Daniel moved to turn his vanguard horizontally. "Blaster Blade attacks Emblem!"

"No guard." Damon murmured in response.

"Checking for a drive trigger," he drew the card, revealing it to his opponent. "Got it, Stand Trigger! All effects to Ahmes!"

 **[Drive Check-Dunesand Knight, Radhud-Stand Trigger]**

 _The brave knight rushed forward, propelled by Elron's magic, swinging his blade with utmost form, slashing at Emblem Master with a battle cry. The demon reeled back in pain._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]** _Ahmes, inspired by his future form's bravery, stood back up, ready for another attack._

"Damage Check, no trigger."

"Ahmes!" Another card flew into the damage zone in response, as the knight dealt another blow.

"Turn end."

"Four damage already, huh." Damon mused, not bothered by his slight disadvantage.

"Hehe," Daniel chuckled in response. "This is actually kind of cliche, now that I think about it. Knights fighting against demons. Like those old children's stories."

"Yeah, I guess..." his opponent murmured, as he was reminded of the past once more.

" _So what deck do you want to start with?" Charlotte asked, as the two gazed at the several trial decks lining the wall of a card shop. Each was a different color, causing the wall to look like a complete color palette."I play Link Joker Messiahs, if that helps."_

" _I...um...don't...know..." Damon sputtered, looking warily at each miniature box like they were going to kill him. Charlotte frowned._

" _Alright, how about I pick for you?" she smiled. "Dark Irregulars really suits you."_

" _D-d-demons? M-monsters? I-I..." the poor boy was already afflicted with shaking legs, earning a sigh from his pink-haired friend._

" _God, they're not just demons. They're outcasts." she brushed over the deck box with a single finger. "Just like normal people, just, misunderstood. At least, that's what I feel they're trying to say. If you don't like it we could try something else-"_

" _No! I...I want to try it out."_

" _That's the spirit!" she chuckled, differently-colored eyes sparkling with excitement._

 **Daniel  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: (Empty)(Blaster Blade)(Swordsman of Light, Ahmes)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Guidepost Sage, Elron)(Flash Player, Niviane)  
Damage: 1 (1 Unflipped)**

 **Damon  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: (Flirtatious Succubus)(Emblem Master)(Doreen the Thruster)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Werfleder Ordonnaz)(Empty)  
Damage: 4 (3 Unflipped) **

"Stand and draw." Damon pulled a card from his deck, before picking out one from his hand, smiling. " _Unleash it, the anguish lying within. Ride,_ _ **Blade Wing Faolan!**_ "

 _Emblem Master faded, dispersing into a storm of dark bats, forming into a pale young man in a dark bodysuit, his mane-like silver hair turning raven-black like Damon's, and his pained red eyes grew calmer as the player's features formed upon his vanguard's. Three pairs of dark, sharp wings stretched out from his back, as obsidian dust swirled around his body._ **[Blade Wing Faolan-11000 Power]**

"I move Doreen back, and in her place I call Squallmaker Vampir. Then, I attack with Flirtatious. This is going at Ahmes."

"Uh, I guard with Marron!"

 _The succubus flew forward, readying her hand to deal forth her dark magic, before being knocked back as the young sage appeared in front of Ahmes, surrounding the two with a magic barrier. Having exhausted his magic, Marron dispersed into a cloud of azure dust._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**

"Here I go! With a boost from Ordonnaz, Faolan! Attack Blaster Blade!"

"I...don't guard."

"Twin Drive check, first," he turned the top card of his deck over. "No trigger."

 **[Drive Check-Flying Librarian-No Trigger]**

"Second check," after adding the previous card to his hand, he flipped the next card over, smirking as the card glowed a soothing emerald. "Got it. Heal Trigger. I'll add the power to Squallmaker, and heal one damage." he took the flipped over card from his damage zone, and placed it into his drop zone, as his opponent took one damage.

 **[Drive Check-Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland-Heal Trigger]**

"Damage Check, no trigger." Daniel frowned slightly.

 **[Damage Check-King of Knights, Alfred-No Trigger]**

 _Faolan held his hand out, empowered by the werebat behind him. The crimson aura enveloping his body flowed into his palm, before he sent a blast of crimson shards at Blaster Blade, each piece slicing and cutting cleanly into the bright knight's armor, some managing to get through to the soft, tender skin beneath, rewarded for their hard work by his screams of pain._ **[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Doreen boosts, and Squallmaker attacks your vanguard."

"I...can't guard that..." Daniel grimaced. _'If only I had Niviane back in hand...'_

 **[Damage Check-Pyrrolo-Critical Trigger]**

"That ties it up," Damon murmured, letting a slight smirk slip through. "Over to you."

' _This doesn't seem like you. You usually don't have that much fun with fights. You seem less...cold...mean...in this one. Winning was everything, no?'_

' _Don't talk like winning isn't everything to you, either. Or has being here softened your brain even more than I thought?'_

' _I haven't forgotten.'_ the other persona retorted.

' _Good. Now it doesn't matter, as long as I win, so shut it.'_ he could feel the other Damon chuckling at the back of his mind.

 **Damon  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: (Flirtatious Succubus)(Blade Wing Faolan)(Squallmaker Vampir)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Werfleder Ordonnaz)(Doreen the Thruster)  
Damage: 3 (** **2** **Unflipped)**

 **Daniel  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: (Empty)(Blaster Blade)(Swordsman of Light, Ahmes)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Guidepost Sage, Elron)(Flash Player, Niviane)  
Damage: 3 (3 Unflipped)**

"I stand and draw," Daniel plucked a card carefully from his deck, inspecting it carefully before planting it in with the rest of his hand cards. He plucked one out and held it close to his forehead, closing his eyes. " _Enter the fray, king of all knights! Ride,_ _ **King of Knights, Alfred!**_ "

 _The valiant white knight punctured the clean, smooth ground, as he became enveloped in an incandescent azure pillar of light, a great sword cleaving the space around, ending the steady stream of blue. Like curtains upon a stage, the light dispersed, revealing a gallant knight atop an indigo horse, its mane and tail blazing aflame as it neighed furiously. The knight, with the presence of royalty, looked on bravely, his features replaced with Daniel's own, a grin of excitement etched across his face._ **[King of Knights, Alfred-10000 Power]**

"I release the Generation Zone!" Daniel declared, placing a card from his hand down into the drop zone. " _Grasp it with your comrades! The endless potential within the gates of the future!_ _ **Stride...Generation! Shrouded Divine Knight, Gablade!**_ " **[Stride Cost-King's Adjutant Knight, Galehaut-Grade 3]**

 _Just as soon as he appeared, the ruler of the knights vanished, leaving a knight adorned completely in silver armor, atop a metallic horse, cyan lights flashing from within it like veins._ **[Shrouded Divine Knight, Gablade-25000 Power]**

"Um..." Daniel searched for the right words. "The G unit gets the name and original power of the heart, right?"

"Yes." Damon nodded confirmation.

"Alright," Daniel looked down. "So, I can activate Elron's ability. I move him into the soul, and superior call a grade two or less card from the deck, since I still have a vanguard with 'Alfred' in its card name." his opponent nodded once more, as he fanned his deck, picking out a single card and placing it down behind his vanguard in place of Elron.

 _Elron vanished, as a magical circle appeared around him, replaced with a blue light that formed into a young woman holding a rapier._ **[Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura-7000 Power]**

"With Laura, my vanguard gets one-thousand power continuously as long as she's on the field. I attack with Ahmes!"

"I'll guard that with Cheshire Cat."

 _Ahmes took a leap forward, only to be stopped by the same mysterious cat once more, cackling mischievously even as it was cut into two, dispersing into red motes._ **[9000 Power + 2000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power] [11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**

"Try this on for size! Gablade boosted by Laura attacks Faolan!"

 _The knight held up his blade, enshrouded by an obscuring mist, making a slash with the weapon. The force and magic created a bright cyan wave of energy flying at his blade-winged adversary._ **[25000 Power + 1000 Power + 7000 Power = 33000 Power]**

"I perfect guard with Flag Breaker." Damon held up the card, discarding a card from his hand for its cost.

"Aw. If it hit I could've superior called more units. Oh well." Daniel drive checked, stopping at the second card. "Got it! Stand Trigger! All effects to Ahmes. Third, and another one! Critical! All effects to Ahmes!"

 **[** **Drive Check-Laurel Knight, Sicilus-No Trigger** **]**

 **[** **Drive Check-Dunesand Knight, Radhud-Stand Trigger** **]**

 **[** **Drive Check-Pyrrolo-Critical Trigger** **]**

"Lucky..." Damon cursed under his breath.

"I attack with Ahmes again!"

"No guard, damage check, no triggers."

 **[** **Damage Check-Blade Wing Reijy-No Trigger** **]**

 **[** **Damage Check-Blade Wing Reijy-No Trigger** **]**

"Yes! I activate Ahmes's skill." Daniel flipped over a card in his damage zone, and searched his deck for a single card. "The knight calls forth his blade...superior call! Blaster Blade!"

 _The white knight jumped back from stabbing at Faolan, transforming into his future form in a flash of azure light, before readying his blade._

"With Ahmes's effect, Blaster Blade's skill activates at a cost of zero, so I retire your Squallmaker Vampir!"

 _The knight stabbed into the ground, sending sh_ _oc_ _k_ _-_ _waves of blue towards the frightened vampire, who was destroyed into motes upon contact._

"Now, I attack Flirtatious Succubus with Blaster Blade!" Daniel turned the newly called card sideways for the third attack.

 _Blaster Blade rushed forward, slashing at Flirtatious. The succubus let out a bloodcurdling scream before disappearing into crimson sparks._

"I end my turn." the dark-haired boy declared, grinning.

 **Daniel  
Hand: ****5  
Front Row: (Empty)(** **King of Knights, Alfred** **)(** **Blaster Blade** **)  
Back Row: (Empty)(** **Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura** **)(Flash Player, Niviane)  
Damage: 3 (** **1** **Unflipped)**

 **Damon  
Hand: ****4  
Front Row: (** **Empty** **)(Blade Wing Faolan)(** **Empty** **)  
Back Row: (Empty)(Werfleder Ordonnaz)(Doreen the Thruster)  
Damage: ****5** **(** **5** **Unflipped)**

"Draw. I Stride Demagogue." Damon murmured, doing so. **[Stride Cost-Blade Wing Reijy-Grade 3]**

 _Faolan vanished into the shadows, and in his place a caped figure, its body and features covered in thin armor. Yet, its red stare struck fear in the hearts of its adversaries as its cape bellowed and rippled in the shivering wind._ **[Great Demon, Soulless Demagogue-26000 Power]**

"I activate Ordonnaz's skill, moving him into the soul," he flipped over a card in his damage zone and slid the card beneath his vanguard. "To Soul Charge and draw."

 **[Soul Charge-Dark Knight of Nightmareland-Critical Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge-Succubus of Pure Love-No Trigger]**

"I call Flying Librarian, and activate her Generation Break," Damon placed the card in front of Doreen, counter blasting one. "To Soul Charge two and draw." **[Flying Librarian-8000 Power]**

 **[Soul Charge-Blade Wing Faolan-No Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge-Squallmaker Vampir-No Trigger]**

"I have eleven cards in my soul, so I Counter Charge one. Then, I call Indifferent Succubus and Dimension Creeper to support her." Damon continued placing cards down, while his opponent watched, wary. **[Indifferent Succubus-8000 Power] [Dimension Creeper-7000 Power]**

"The soul is constantly increasing..."

"That's Dark Irregulars in a nutshell." the second-year mused. "By putting five cards into the soul this turn, with Demagogue's skill, my front row gains five-thousand power for the turn."

"Oh crap!"

"Now you understand? Succubus will attack Alfred, and because I have eleven cards in the soul, she gets four-thousand power continuously. Creeper will boost."

"Uh, um, I guard with Pyrrolo, and intercept with Blaster Blade."

 _The deadpan succubus lifted her arm, firing small bolts of lustrous pink at the royal king, frowning in disappointment when a falcon flew swiftly in to take the blows, with the knight beside their vanguard coming in to parry the magic shocks._ **[8000 Power + 4000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 24000 Power]** _With their job done, the two bid farewell before dispersing into motes._ **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

"I attack with Demagogue."

"I guard with Iseult! With her effect, I'll nullify your attack!" Daniel placed the guard down. "Whatever you throw at me, I'll guard!"

 _The young woman jumped in front of Alfred, raising up her arm, forming a large shield of mana, blocking Demagogue's potent ray of crimson light from hitting her king just in time._

His opponent smirked in response. "Oh? In that case, triple drive check, first, no trigger."

 **[Drive Check-Doreen the Thruster-No Trigger]**

"Second, Critical Trigger. All effects to Librarian."

 **[Drive Check-Wertigre Fanatica-Critical Trigger]**

"Third, no trigger."

 **[Drive Check-Flag Breaker-No Trigger]**

"Phew."

"Relieved? Remember I still have one more attack. Boosted by Doreen, Librarian will attack Alfred."

 _As Doreen threw knives forth, the young woman in front of her floated above, materializing books around her before projecting them forward like a storm of lethal bullets._

"I...can't guard that." Daniel gulped, slightly embarrassed now, and it showed in his slightly reddening cheeks.

 _The raging storm of magical projectiles collided, smashing straight into the king of knights._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power + 15000 Power = 39000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Damage check, first, no trigger. Second, nothing either."

 **[Damage Check-Flash Shield, Iseult-No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check-Sage of Salvation, Benon-No Trigger]**

"Turn end." Damon enunciated, peering over the cards in hand. 'I guess the game is mine now.'

 **Damon  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: (Indifferent Succubus)(Blade Wing Faolan)(Flying Librarian)  
Back Row: (Dimension Creeper)(Empty)(Doreen the Thruster)  
Damage: ****5** **(4 Unflipped)**

 **Daniel  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: (Empty)(** **King of Knights, Alfred** **)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Empty)(** **Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura** **)(Flash Player, Niviane)  
Damage: 5 (3 Unflipped)**

"Stand and draw!" Daniel exclaimed. "I'm gonna have to finish it this turn. _**Stride Generation! Transmigratory Dragon, Holy Squire Dragon!**_ " **[Stride Cost-Laurel Knight, Sicilus-Grade 1 + 2 = 3]**

 _A colossal silver-scaled dragon roared, bursts of violet and orange swirling and flowing around its claws like spiritual gauntlets. The light of the flames caused its body to shimmer and glimmer; in every way a figure of heroic legend._ **[Transmigratory Dragon, Holy Squire Dragon-25000 Power]**

"I call Radhud and Benon, and with Benon's effect, I call Miron! With Miron's Soul Blast, I draw a card."

 _A mage and a knight dressed in desert terrain gear appeared, each flanking the large dragon, heeding the call to arms._ **[Sage of Salvation, Benon-8000 Power] [Dunesand Knight, Radhud]** _The mage raised his scepter, summoning a younger sage behind him in a bolt of blue lightning._ **[Hidden Sage, Miron-6000 Power]**

"Now, I activate Holy Squire's skill, empowering all of my units this turn." Daniel flipped over a card in his Generation Zone for the cost, as all of his cards shone a hopeful blue.

' _It would've been a lot more potent if he just thought about the cards he called this game...and it looks like his deck isn't perfected either.'_ Damon sighed inwardly.

"Radhud will attack your vanguard, boosted by Niviane!"

"I intercept with Librarian."

 _Radhud jumped forward, slashing at Faolan, only to be stopped by a large bookshelf summoned by the librarian beside him. The massive object, together with its owner, disappeared just as the knight retreated._ **[5000 Power + 2000 Power + 5000 Power + 2000 Power = 14000 Power] [11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**

"Holy Squire attacks Faolan, boosted by Laura!" Daniel declared. _'This attack is already a whopping fifty-thousand power points! With this...!'_ **[26000 Power + 15000 Power + 7000 Power + 2000 Power = 50000 Power]**

"I'll nullify it with Flag Breaker." Damon sighed, placing the card down. "You need to observe the other player's cards too, you know. Now your final gambit is a waste."

"I-I...triple drive, got it! Critical Trigger! All effects to Benon!"

 **[Drive Check-Swordsman of Light, Ahmes-No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check-Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Grawl-No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check-Pyrrolo-Critical Trigger]**

"Benon attacks, boosted by Miron!"

"I guard with Doreen and Wertigre."

 _Benon fired off a jet of mana, only hitting a young girl and a muscular humanoid tiger, materializing in front of Faolan to take the blow._ **[8000 Power + 2000 Power + 6000 Power + 2000 Power + 5000 Power = 23000 Power] [11000 Power + 5000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

"I...end my turn. I guess this is it?"

"Most likely," Damon mused, placing his guardians into the drop zone. "But don't give up. You never know what might happen." For a slight moment, he let a slight smile through.

 **Daniel  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: (Sage of Salvation, Benon)(** **King of Knights, Alfred** **)(Dunesand Knight, Radhud)  
Back Row: (Hidden Sage, Miron)(** **Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura** **)(Flash Player, Niviane)  
Damage: 5 (2 Unflipped)**

 **Damon  
Hand: 1  
Front Row: (Indifferent Succubus)(Blade Wing Faolan)(Empty)  
Back Row: (Dimension Creeper)(Empty)(Doreen the Thruster)  
Damage: ****5** **(4 Unflipped)**

' _See? You are having fun. This place and its people aren't so bad.'_ a voice echoed in Damon's ever-expansive mental depths.

' _Just because they're all cheery and dandy now doesn't mean they'll turn their backs on us later.'_

' _Maybe this time it's different...'_

' _Or maybe it'll be exactly the same. Don't get your hopes up.'_

' _But Oscar-'_

' _But nothing! Just because he's a little more durable doesn't mean he's not the same!'_

"Um..." Daniel mumbled. "It's your turn."

"Huh? Oh. Right. Sorry. Stand and draw." Damon said, jolted back to reality. " _Take me to the lonely pinnacle of strength, and reveal it! The potential I seek!_ _ **Stride Generation**_ _!_ " **[Stride Cost-Blade Wing Faolan-Grade 3]**

 _The demon lord rose once more, the sky around turning a deep blood-red, as his eyes glowed fiercely with bloodlust._ **[Great Demon, Soulless Demagogue-26000 Power]**

"Demagogue again..." Daniel murmured.

"I don't have enough soul for Gilles anyway." Damon mused in response. "I call Alluring Succubus, and activate her skill to Soul Charge. Then I activate Creeper from the soul, to Soul Charge more."

 **[Soul Charge-Dark Knight of Nightmareland-Critical Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge-Indifferent Succubus-No Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge-Hysteric Shirley-Draw Trigger]**

 _In front of Doreen appeared a white-haired succubus, floating in the air like a ghost. As soon as she appeared, the units in the front all glowed a fierce crimson, as they all felt empowered by the souls of the lost._ **[Alluring Succubus-7000 Power]**

"With that, it's a total of three-thousand power to my front row, and nine-thousand to Doreen. Now, I attack with Indifferent."

"I...I guard with Pyrrolo, and intercept with Benon!" Daniel stuttered.

 _The falcon and sage managed to block the succubus's attempts to harm their king successfully, fading into the air once exhausting their power. However, the king could only look on in defeat as the demon lord readied his attack._ **[8000 Power + 4000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 22000 Power] [11000 Power + 5000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

"Soulless Demagogue...Attack!" Damon flipped the card horizontally. " _ **Irregularity Phantasm!**_ "

"I...don't guard."

 _Demagogue pointed his arm at Alfred, as several crimson bolts shot forward, igniting the area around the king ablaze, as he closed his eyes solemnly, admitting defeat as the ground exploded into an atomic conflagration._ **[26000 Power + 3000 Power = 29000 Power]**

"Damage trigger, come on..." Daniel murmured, as he flipped the card over slowly. "Alfred...I guess I lose..."

 **[Damage Check-King of Knights, Alfred-No Trigger]**

"You fought well. Don't beat yourself up over it." Damon noted, collecting his cards. "Anyhow, we need to go inform Mia and Coach about the outcome."

"Yeah, you're right." Daniel got up, fixing his tie a little, before following his senior to the announcement area, where Mia and the Coach sat.

"Well, well. We have our first finished game." Mia mused, typing down the results on her laptop.

"We're the first?" Daniel echoed.

"Yup. Though, I'm pretty sure the others won't take long. Have a drink." Mia pointed at a cardboard box of refreshments next to her. As the two took bottles to drink and left, the girl looked at her Coach, smiling somewhat sadly. "Whoops. The brackets were kinda mean to poor Daniel."

"Well, who knows." Coach Ashton murmured, scratching the back of his neck. "In order to get stronger, one has to fight strong players. I think this is good for the kid."

"True." Mia admitted, brushing her short purple hair back, adjusting her flower clip so it didn't fall off. "I have a feeling this year's going to be really interesting, actually." she murmured quietly to herself.

* * *

 **Chapterly Vanguard**

 **Clan Profile: Royal Paladin**

 **The Royal Paladin are...  
** _United Sanctuary's main forces, made up of humans, sprites (elves, fairies), and deities (gods, angels). They may look grand in their armor and swords, but these troops are well equipped with the fighting powers that both magic and science have to offer._

Royal Paladin is a clan that places a strong focus on superior calling units from the deck and gaining benefits from having many rear-guards and/or giving the rearguards high amounts of power. In a nutshell, for them, there is strength in numbers.

 **Custom Cards:**

 **Blade Wing Faolan**  
Grade 3/11000/Twin Drive!  
Dark Irregulars/Human  
 _Don't you feel it? Your essence, your soul, slowly evaporating, and becoming my power._  
 **Card Effects**  
 **Legion 21000** "Blade Wing Reijy" _(If your opponent's vanguard is grade 3 or greater, this unit may return four cards from your drop zone into your deck once, search your deck for the specified card, and Legion)_  
[ACT](VC):[1/Turn][Counter Blast (2)] If this unit is in Legion, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one card from your soul. For each card with the same name as that card in your soul, choose one of your opponent's grade 2 or less rearguards and retire it. Then, if the number of cards in your soul is fifteen or more, this unit gets [Power]+5000/[Critical]+1.  
[CONT](VC): If your legion mate's critical is three or greater, this unit gets [Power]+5000 until end of turn.


End file.
